When You're There
by killerinhighheels
Summary: Maura is a child left alone...a lot but she doesn't feel alone with Jane by her side. But Jane isn't what she seems. AU/Fantasy. Story now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Idea is from a book by James Patterson I saw a gif on tumblr and thought I'd give it a go. The book is called, Sundays at Tiffany's. _Might_ take favorite lines from book but story is all mine. Do not own book or Rizzoli and Isles so no infringement intended there. Hope you guys like it since this is my first story. Would lovah some reviews. **

It was a nice summer day in mid July as eight-year-old Maura and Jane walk side by side down the to the park.

"Maura don't be nervous." Jane said trying to alleviate some of Maura's fears.

"How can I not be nervous Jane? You know it is quite distressing for me to converse with people my age," a very anxious Maura replies.

Jane rolls her eyes and tries not to laugh. "Well I'm your age and you 'converse' with me just fine."

"Jane." Maura scoffs. "You do not count and you know that."

"Well, today I'm not going to be the one to ask if you can play." Jane proclaims and Maura stays quite

"Fine, today I will be the one to ask. Just let me practice on you to see how I should start the conversation." Jane's only response is to roll her eyes and smile at Maura.

* * *

Jane and Maura are at the park and Maura is proceeding to make every excuse to not go up to the kids playing ball. Anything from, "I have to tie my shoes." to, "Mother doesn't allow me to play a sport like this."

But Jane will not allow any excuses to get in the way. And Maura knows this. She knows Jane is trying to help her make some friends.

"Alright, here I go. You'll be right next to me?" She looks at Jane.

Jane nods, "As long as you need me."

Maura takes a breath and walks over to the kids kicking around a soccer ball. She picks out a boy that looks the nicest.

"Hello, my name is Maura Dorthea Isles."

The boy who looks a little older than her stops running and blankly stares at her but then responds, "I'm a little busy. "

Jane steps forward and says, "Yeah we see that! That's the reason why we are here!"

Maura giggles and the boy looks annoyed and turns to leave.

Maura yells out to stop him, "Sorry for my friend she gets a little rude at times. But like she said we would like to play with all of you."

The boy who turned around to listen to Maura stares at her for a moment. He looks behind her like he is searching for something but then turns around and heads to the rest of the kids but not before he loudly screams, "FREAK!" which turns heads and eyes directly to a dejected Maura.

Tears come to Maura's eyes. She knew this would happen and that she shouldn't cry but that doesn't lessen the pain that comes along with the constant rejection. But she does start crying and not wanting Jane to see she covers her face and runs off.

But Jane doesn't need to see Maura to know she is crying. She wants to yell and pummel the boy but knows he wouldn't hear how his words and rejection hurt her friend. So, Jane runs after Maura screaming for her to stop.

When she catches up to Maura she is sitting on a bench head in her hands.

"Maura?" Jane asks.

"Maura?" she tries again and when Maura looks up her eyes are bright red and she has a trail of tears down her cheeks.

She sits down next to Maura. "I'm really sorry that boy was mean to you. I am even more sorry that I made you ask him if you could play with them." Jane says as she takes Maura's hand and rubs it with her thumb.

Maura looks at Jane and so badly wants to yell at her. To say she hates her for making her ask to play with those kids but she knows it won't be true. She knows that it isn't Jane's fault. That yelling at Jane would only be due to her hurt and the anger she felt from the boy.

So Maura responds like she always does when feeling hurt and crestfallen. "It's okay. I am a slightly weird and by now I should know that this would happen."

"Don't you ever say that Maura!" shrieks Jane. "You are not weird! You aren't a 'freak'. You are awesome AND you are my best friend. The best best friend that I ever had! And I've had thousands of friends." Jane says with a wink. "Plus, do you ever think that I would ever have a weird friend?"

This seems to pick up Maura's spirits just a bit and she smiles at Jane.

"I guess not." She replies.

Jane stands up and reaches out for Maura to take her hand. Maura grabs it and stands up.

Jane smirks and raises her eyebrow. "So, last one home serves the ice cream?" Jane screams as she takes off at full speed.

* * *

"If you let me win I will be so mad at you Jane." Maura says as they walk into the kitchen still slightly out of breath.

"What if I just wanted to serve the ice cream so that I could get more ice cream than you?" counters Jane.

Maura pursed her lips and considers Jane's excuse. "Well you know that neither of us can serve the ice cream? Leah has to be the one to do it."

Jane like always rolls her eyes but straightens out her posture and dramatically says, "Yes, how could I forget the help? I must not lift one finger around this house that I am never at."

Maura tries not to laugh knowing full well who Jane is pretending to be. "Mother is extremely busy so the 'help' is also for me." She says to a giggling Jane.

"But you barely ask them for anything Maura." Jane says as she is twirling in her swiveling chair at the kitchen island.

Maura ignores Jane's comment but smiles and gets up from her chair to hug her nanny Leah as she enters the kitchen.

"Back already?" Leah asks eyeing Maura. She suspects that something must have happened for a quick return but knows even if she were to ask Maura wouldn't tell her.

"Yes." Maura curtly responds. Trying to not show her pain, she smiles politely and asks, "May Jane and I have some ice cream?"

" With chocolate syrup and nuts!" exclaims Jane from her seat.

Maura looks over at Jane and smiles, "Chocolate syrup and nuts sound delicious Jane!"

Leah laughs and looks to where Jane is sitting, "Two chocolate Sundaes coming up!"

Jane hoots and whispers to Maura, "I knew I liked her for a reason."

Everyone is still sitting at the island talking and telling stories, ice cream long gone and dishes done. Maura is telling a story of the time Jane walked behind a man, imitating his walk and making funny faces. All the while going unnoticed by said man. Laughing at Jane's antics they did not hear the front door open so when Constance Isles walks down the hall to the kitchen she can hear the story of Jane.

"Hello Mother." Maura says from her chair.

"Hi. Ms. Isles." Jane pipes in.

Not sparing a look in Jane's direction, Constance passes by her and gives each of Maura's cheeks an airy kiss.

"Jeez, thanks for that warm welcome." Jane says feigning hurt from the snub.

Trying to keep down her giggles Maura starts, "We were just having some ice cream and telling stories about Jane."

As Maura finishes explaining what they are doing Leah stands up and busies herself around the kitchen.

Eyeing Leah, Constance speaks to Maura but her words are meant for the "working" Leah. She asks coldly, "Oh, I thought I told you about the talk I had with Leah about her not entertaining this Jane anymore?"

It gets extremely quite and nobody moves not even Leah pretend not to be listening.

Jane gets up and walks over to Maura putting her hand on Maura's shoulder. "It's okay Maura. We know she doesn't understand our friendship but remember that no matter what I will always be your friend." Jane says softly.

"That doesn't make it okay for her to insult what you mean to me." Maura says with tears in her eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Constance shouts. "I have just spent hours on a plane and I demand more respect from my daughter. Whom, I have taught better than to so rudely disobey my wishes, which were for you to forget about Jane. But since you for some reason can not do that I remember asking for her not to be here when I am nor for you to talk about her at all."

Jane grips harder on Maura's shoulder trying to ground her. Knowing either she will burst into tears or get angry. She starts saying, "I can leave it's o-"

But before she can get it out Maura is on her feet. "Jane isn't going anywhere Mother! She is here when you aren't! When there is no one she is the only one there for me!" she screams at her mother.

Constance is only briefly taken back before she yells back to Maura. "No she isn't there for you Maura because Jane isn't real! She is your imaginary friend!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews/follows/favs. Again story is my own but I don't own characters. I feel the need for feed...back *wink***

* * *

Maura shakes her head, "Jane is not imaginary. She is real and she is my friend. I need her! And as long as I need her she will be with me."

"Right. Your friend, the one only you can see?" Constance degradingly asks.

Narrowing her eyes at her mother Maura responds simply with a "No".

"No?"

"I have told you many times that others who are like me who need people like Jane can see her too." Maura falls back into her chair sitting very unladylike trying to provoke her mother.

Constance rubs her temple like she is trying her hardest to rub away her headache. To Maura it looks like her mother is trying to erase the fact that she even has a daughter.

"I clearly see that as always, we are getting nowhere with this conversation." Constance says as she comes to stand next to her daughter. "So, let us drop it for now and let's get ready for bed and in the morning we have something very important to discuss."

Standing and heading to her room Maura doesn't even look back to her mother when she says goodnight.

* * *

Maura closes her bedroom door behind her and throws herself facedown on her bed next to Jane.

Jane smirks, "That bad?"

Not lifting her head she muffles what sounds to be an agreement to what Jane asked. Jane plays with Maura's hair and hums a song she has always hummed to Maura when she's upset. To every upset kid that has been a best friend to in the past.

She thinks about the first time she met Maura. Jane thinks about how much Maura has grown in the past three years. How much she herself has grown. She has always been this age never younger never older, but by knowing Maura it has made her feel different. Jane knows something has changed, she knows something is still changing. It feels similar to when it is time to find a new child but she still has an overwhelming pull here.

She shakes the feeling and continues humming to Maura. Only stopping to state, "You haven't needed me to hum this song in a while."

This makes Maura lift her head and ponder what Jane has said. "I have not seen my mother in a while. If I wasn't so tired I would do the figures to actually know the exact reason for why, but for now I'd feel safe to say that my mother is most likely the cause."

"Well shucks, I'll believe it for now but tomorrow I would like to see those figures." Jane jokes.

Jane lets Maura do her nightly routine and when she climbs into bed Maura snuggles into Jane. Jane grabs her friend and wraps her in a hug before letting go she excitedly says, "Two more days!"

Maura lets go and smiles, "I know, I'm excited I have an idea on where I want to go for my birthday."

"Finally!" Jane exclaims.

"Oh stop Jane. I had to do some research-" Maura stops because Jane is laughing at how much thought goes into everything Maura does. But Maura continues, "If you would stop laughing you would know that the place I have chosen is the New England Aquarium."

Jane sits up to rest her back on the headboard, "that sounds like a lot of fun actually, I'm impressed that you didn't want to take a fancy cooking class so you could cook that wee cockroach thing you talked about."

Maura tries keeping a straight face but laughs a little as she playfully slaps Jane and corrects her, "It's called Huitlacoche and I only talked about it for a day because of the history behind the dish." Jane shrugs her shoulders saying; "Anyway, the aquarium is better than eating cockroaches so I am happy that you choose it for you birthday. Do you think you're mom is going to come with us?"

"She wants to discuss something with me in the morning and seeing that she is in town days before my birthday I conclude that she wants to actually spend it with me this year." Maura says the last part while yawning.

As her reply Jane begins humming again not wanting to answer with an affirmative to get Maura's hopes up but also not wanting to spoil the hope Maura has of her mother and her birthday. As Jane glances down at a sleeping Maura she wishes for her best friend's sake that it were the reason Constance is in town.

* * *

Not long after Maura falls asleep does Jane get the pull to go see her "boss".

This is Jane's job, being a best friend to kids. There are no benefits, no money; no health care even if she doesn't need it, there is nothing, just the feeling of joy she gets from the kids she befriends. As in any job there is someone she and all like her answer to. He is an older man. Nice enough to let you slide on things but you know never to disobey him. His name is Sean and Jane likes and respects him.

So Jane sits and waits with all the others like her in a room that she has just appeared in. There are a few who are discussing their best friends with the others. Jane is listening to a story about a boy and his best friend. What she has heard has got her thanking her lucky stars she's never had a friend like his. Apparently this boy's friend likes to collect his boogers and show him off all the time.

Jane laughs thinking how disgusted Maura will be when she tells her about that.

"Jane?" Sean calls out from the doorway.

Jane stands and walks over to Sean. "Sir," she greets him before he opens the door for her. She takes a seat and notice Sean's somber face.

As he begins to speak he reaches into his desk and pulls out a folder with a picture of a child on the front. "Jane, I have a new assignment for you. There is a new kid that needs your help."

* * *

**Thanks again for reading let me know what ya think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Just a heads up the next couple chapters may be a little angsty but rest assured it won't be long and happier times will be ahead. Trust me I be a doctor...no I'm not. Anyway a way we go...**

* * *

"But Sean! I can't leave Maura she is my best friend. The only one I've never wanted to leave. She really means something to me." Jane cries out. She knows that no amount of begging or pleading can change what is going to happen. But that doesn't stop her from doing so.

Sean can see her pain hear it in Jane's voice. He knows what she is going through so he tries to help her come to terms and to move on.

"Jane, I know how you feel," he starts but stops when he sees Jane's eye roll and realizes that he needs to tell her as much as he can.

"I really do Jane, I was once a best friend to kids just like you and the others. I cherished every one of those kids I was a friend to. But I took their friendship for granted, until the day one little girl came into my life. It was the first time I felt honored to be a best friend. The first time I didn't take a friendship for granted." At this Sean seems to pause and Jane can see him remembering it. She also sees him slightly smile before he masks his face to show no emotion.

"I was there for Linda everyday for five years. She was eight when I was assigned to her. I usually had older kids around twelve years of age like me at the time but I was happy to do it. Linda had a bad home life so we were always out running around town and when we were home I was the one who comforted her. As years passed I began to realize that I was developing a crush on her. One day she gave me a gift it was a necklace. You know one of those necklaces with the heart broken in half. She had one half and I had the other." He stops and opens his top desk drawer. As he closes the drawer he sets the broken heart shaped necklace on top of his desk.

"We are unable to keep things…how…did?" Jane chokes out. Too surprised to finish asking the whole question.

"I don't know how Jane. I do have guesses to why. One guess is to let me have something to remember my one true love. The other guess is that it was my sign to tell me to move on and remind me to never get attached." Sean says quietly, afraid of the tears that might spill if he makes his voice any louder.

Jane considers what Sean has just told her and then a question comes to her, "What do you mean a sign to not get attached sir?"

"The day after she gave me this I went out to see if I could actually get her something too. When I realized that I couldn't I went back to try and find Linda. Looking back I should have known I was too late. That the pull I usually had to Linda wasn't there for me anymore. Linda died Jane; she died in a house fire. That's the day I decided to take the next step and to move on from being a best friend. I grew up. I did the next job that I was asked to do. That is how I got here. This is how I got to this job. By moving on." Sean says before turning to a bookshelf behind his desk and Jane knows not to question him any further. That he is trying to keep his composure and rein any emotions that remembering Linda has brought out.

After a few moments Jane hopelessly begs, "Sir, I'm sorry for what happened to you but I can't leave Maura. I could never leave Maura. She needs me I know it. I FEEL it! You know I have never disobeyed you sir but I cannot leave her now. It's her birthday!" She yelled.

Sean turns around and looks sadly into Jane's eyes seeing pain like the one he felt and still feels. "Jane you don't understand you can't say no. You can either; say your goodbyes to Maura and let her know, or you will be pulled and you both will move on without saying goodbye. I'm not trying to punish you this is the way it is. We are here to help them not hold them back. Maura is changing by this time next month she will be on her way to forgetting you. It's a cleaner break to do it now. This new kid needs you too." He knows it hurts to tell her this but it is the truth.

Through the tears Jane nods acknowledging her fate. She knows she can't stay and the agony she feels over it is unbearable. Maura is her best friend she is the only one to stand out above the thousands before her. If she did have the choice to stay and by her staying she would get in Maura's way, she would willingly leave to give Maura an ounce of happiness. Jane would give up her whole existence for Maura.

And so with her realizing what she has to do Jane brushes her tears away and asks Sean, "How long do I have left with Maura?"

Handing the file over, Sean tries and fails to give Jane an encouraging smile, "Two days. Her birthday at 6:43 the time she was born".

* * *

Maura awoke in the morning to an empty room. It was rare that this happened. She knew Jane didn't sleep but she usually stayed through the night just in case Maura woke up and needed her. It was odd to Maura to wake up and not find Jane lounging in the chair across the room or watching the TV on mute during the night.

Maura rises and decides on getting ready before her talk with her mother. After getting dressed she goes downstairs to find Constance in her study. The door is ajar but Maura knocks anyway.

"Yes Dear, come in." Constance calls out. "Perfect timing. I was just going to get you." She smiles warmly.

Maura smiles back as she sits in the chair across from her mother's desk. "Well, isn't it fortuitous." Maura doesn't know whether to be to be curt or to believe her mother is really trying. In the past when her mother had shown any compassion and Maura returned it, her mother would shut her out and decide to leave Boston. So Maura apprehensively asks, "Why did you need to see me mother?"

Constance looks at her daughter and sees the pain she has caused. She sees the little girl and knows she hasn't tried hard enough, Constance can physically and emotionally see what her absence has done. It has made her daughter independent and alone. In a way she is proud of Maura's independence and that she can be self-sufficient but knows Maura is far too young to be this distant from people. She realizes her absence is the cause for this imaginary friend. If she were around more, this Jane would never have been created in the first place.

Constance assures herself that this is the right way to aid in having a valuable relationship with her daughter. So she begins the conversation, "Maura, I know in the past we haven't been as close as either of us would like. I would like to change that here and now."

Maura not realizing this was where the conversation was going stays silent.

So Constance continues, "I want to be there for you more. I know in the past I wasn't and I hope you believe me when I tell you this. I have had some personal matters that have come in to my life lately and I have realized I need to make some changes." Constance has tears in her eyes.

A shocked Maura doesn't know what to say. Should she believe this? Should she get her hopes up and when she realizes her mother won't come through have her feelings squashed? Or should she get up and hug her mother like she wants to? Ask her to take her for ice cream and ask to hold her hand as they walk through the park.

Taking her daughter's silence as a sign to continue she adds in, "So, that brings me to one more topic I want to discuss. Do you remember that boarding school in Switzerland you would talk about? JFK International? Well, if you still want to go they have an opening for you next year. If you still do you would be leaving in a month." Constance smiles as she finishes telling Maura. She knows going to this school is Maura's dream. That she has been talking about it since she was five.

Maura lets out a squeal and Constance smiles brighter. "I can't wait to tell Jane!" Maura shrieks.

Constance's smile falters a bit. She knows now is not the time to get upset about the mention of Jane. So Constance stands and comes around her desk to hug Maura and Maura embraces her mother like she hasn't in years. Arms still entwined Maura leans back to look up at her mother and cheerfully asks, "Do you want to come with Jane and I to the aquarium for my birthday?"

"Absolutely!" answers a watery-eyed Constance.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing. Hope you like the update I just blasted through it being that it is the weekend. Let me know what you guys think. And everyone knows characters are not mine yadda yadda. **

* * *

It was later in the afternoon when Jane finally found Maura at the park. She was standing in line at an ice cream stand with Constance by her side. Constance seemed to have asked Maura something because Jane could see Maura using what Jane liked to call "sermon hands". Jane realized this after watching those weird late night Christian shows, that when Maura would explain something she would use her hands to make a point, much like those preacher guys would do. She didn't mind the "sermon hands" or the lesson that came along with them. Jane found it completely adorable how Maura could take a simple statement or question and make it into a study session for Jane. She would never tell Maura but through the years Jane had learned more from those conversations she pretended not to listen to, than with all of the other kids combined.

So here stood Jane watching Constance and Maura interacting. She was ecstatic to see Maura so happy but she was also sad. Sad because maybe Sean was right; maybe Maura was detaching herself from Jane, on her way to moving on, forgetting. She was distraught over having to tell Maura she was leaving but she was more upset over the thought of not being with her anymore. Knowing there would be no more lessons on the benefits of eating healthier. No more watching Maura dissect and label disgusting, smelly worms and frogs. Jane wanted to cry so badly. Her throat hurt from swallowing back her tears.

Jane continued to watch until Maura caught sight of Jane and waved her over. She waved back and wiped her runny nose with the back of hand as she made her way to the both of them. As she neared she caught the end of what Maura was saying and Jane knew exactly what Maura was telling her mother. She remembered Maura telling her it the same thing once. They were eating ice cream together and Jane had merely stated out loud that whoever made ice cream was a genius. Which led to Maura telling her something about china and "ice men" and then something about the 1930's and WWII. How the war made returning soldiers want ice cream so stores started selling it. Jane couldn't remember too much since she sort of tuned out Maura because her focus was on that delectable frozen treat.

"Hey!" Jane greeted Maura. In return Maura held up a finger to silently tell Jane to hold on. Maura softly grabbed her mother's forearm and told her she was going to save her a seat at a nearby bench. Constance nodded in acknowledgment.

They both walked hand in hand over to the bench and took a seat. "I see that the talk with your Mom went really well?" Jane asked with a genuine smile.

Even if she wanted to, Maura didn't hold back her smile. She put her head down to speak to Jane so no one would notice her talking. "Exceptionally well Jane! Better than I thought it would go. She wants to be there for me. That something made her realize she was doing something wrong. I believe her this time." She spoke before lifting up her head to look Jane in the eyes.

Noticing Jane's red and teary eyes, Maura mistook it for elation on her behave, so again she bent her head down and went on, "AND the best part is she WANTS to come to the aquarium with us! Isn't that great?"

Jane could only return a closed lip smile before she reached for Maura's hand again and readied herself to tell Maura she was leaving. But before she could get anything out Constance came up. And so Jane decided she would wait until later when they were alone.

While walking over to her daughter Constance could tell from Maura's mannerisms that Jane was there. And believing she was on the way to getting rid of Jane Constance decides for once to play along. "I didn't know Jane was joining us? I would have gotten another ice cream for her if I would have known." she professes which receives a radiant smile from Maura and a signature eye roll from Jane.

* * *

After the park the three made there way to the Aphrodite and the Gods of Love Exhibit at the Museum of Fine Arts. For Jane it was torture but for the Isles it was marvelous. They ranted and raved over every statue, bowl, and cup there was. Almost half the statues heads or arms were missing and if those weren't missing then their clothes sure were.

Every so often Maura would ask Jane what she thought and she would lie and say it was great. But Jane couldn't see what was so great about Aphrodite putting on a freaking flip flop with her boobs hanging out. The Isles saw the art in all of it but all Jane saw were nudie statue people. Shivering from the memories of all the nakedness. If only those privates had stayed private was Jane's only thought.

For hours they walked around the museum and at one point Jane got bored and decided to start hiding places and scaring Maura. Maura thought it was funny telling Jane that she was, "Sneakier than a pickpocket in Oliver Twist". Which Jane took as a great compliment. Constance on the other hand didn't think Maura continuously screaming in terror and then laughing was in any way humorous. What was humorous to Jane and Maura was watching Constance looking at nothing at all and demanding Jane to stop bothering Maura.

The three of them left the museum walking side by side with Maura in the middle and Jane and Constance on each side of her. Jane looked over at a gushing Maura, the answer was obvious but Jane still asked, "Did you have fun?" Maura smiled and nodded asking the same question to Jane.

"Yes, a blast." Jane deadpanned.

"I could tell you did Jane. Especially when we would stay too long at a piece of art and you would snidely exclaim under your breath, "Later that same day!" Maura laughed, as she looked sideways to catch Jane's expression.

Jane's mouth floundered a bit before she could come up with an excuse. She didn't have one so she fibbed with an obvious lie, "I was sleepy!"

"We both know you don't sleep so I believe you are more like Grumpy." Maura teased.

"I would like to think I was more of a Bashful when it came to the nudes in there. Not all of us can been so clinical when seeing a naked body…Doc." Jane declared.

Maura just laughed grabbing both Jane and Constance's hands. Thinking that nothing could get better.

* * *

Maura was sitting on her bed reading with Jane curled up beside her watching baseball. "I was thinking," Maura began as she puts down her book. "My birthday is tomorrow as you know but I was thinking that we have never celebrated a day for you."

Sitting up Jane responds, "That's going to be hard because I wasn't born and I don't age."

"Well thanks for stating the obvious Jane but I wasn't recommending a birthday party for you. I was thinking of maybe going to see a baseball game or a movie in honor of you. You have done so much for me Jane and I want to do something for you."

Maura gets up and walks to her nightstand. Opening it she pulls out a box and hands it to Jane. " I know you can't keep it but I wanted to get you this." Jane raises her eyebrows not knowing what to do or say.

Maura sees Jane's hesitancy "Go head, open it!" she insists. Jane does what Maura asks. She opens the box and when she sees what Maura has gotten her tears rushing to her eyes. In the box there is a very shiny sterling silver bracelet. On the bracelet are three little charms.

"Maura! You shouldn't have. It's so lovely. I wish I could keep it! Here help me to put it on. As long as I don't have to leave tonight it will stay on until tomorrow." She hands over her bracelet and her arm.

As Maura puts the bracelet on Jane's arm, she revels why she picked each of the charms. "I think it's clear why I picked out the baseball." She says as she glances to the baseball game on the TV.

She puts her finger on the next charm, "The dog is because you've always wanted a dog of your own." Maura looks up to see Jane's beaming smile.

"I want to name it!" Jane declares. "Jo Friday! I love Joe Friday! But I want a girl dog so it's the girl kinda Jo. Yeah, that Joe is such a cool guy, I think any dog named after him would be great." She puts on her most serious face and says, " 'my name is Friday— I carry a badge'!"

A very enamored Maura grins. "That was really good Jane, I'm very impressed." Leaning over she grabs the last charm, "And the two little girls are to represent us. It's a best friend charm. That can be me", she points to one little girl, "And the one with the ponytail can be you." Her cheeks becoming flushed as she says the last part.

"Oh Maura! I love it!" Jane exclaims as she hugs Maura with all her might.

Suddenly the dread of leaving overcomes Jane and she knows she has to tell Maura. "Maura." Jane starts still in the tight embrace.

Hearing desperation in Jane's voice Maura lets go and makes them come face to face. "Yes Jane?"

"Maura." Jane tries to start again but looking into Maura's eyes she knows she can't tell Maura just yet. Not after receiving her gift and ruining their last night together. She knows she is using it as an excuse but Jane doesn't care. She steers herself away from the inevitable and guides the conversation back to what they were talking about.

"I don't know how to ever thank you for being my best friend." She says as those dreaded tears come to her eyes. And for the first time she doesn't hold back. She doesn't want to hold back because she knows that no amount of excuses will be able to stop her from leaving Maura, her one true friend. And the tears only become worse when Maura once again wraps her up in a hug and responds, "Just being my friend is the only thing I ever want from you Jane."

* * *

**Next chapter is Maura's birthday and Jane's departure. I don't know about you guys but I'm nervous **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And so the dreaded departure has arrived. Depending on were I go from here the separation will only be for s couple of chapters. This chapter is a little lengthy so sorry about that. The departure scene I took a couple lines from the book because they fit so well and described Maura perfectly. Other than that this is my own work but those lines and characters are not. Thanks again for reviews and follows.**

* * *

The sun shines bright in the room as Jane lies with Maura. There have only been a select number of nights that Jane has actually laid the whole night holding Maura. Usually because there was a fight with Constance or bad dreams. Maybe even both if the fight was severe enough. This night was different; it was as if both knew it was their last night together. As if they both knew they would never hold each other the same way again. Jane knew. She spent the last eight hours knowing she wouldn't.

She thought of the last three years and the ups and downs. Jane thought of the fun they had together, the fights and the sadness. There was nothing Jane would ever do to give up those times they had together. It was then she finally realized she loved Maura. Maybe not in the way those couples loved each other in those gosh forsaken romantic movies Leah and Maura would watch together but Jane knew that she had a love unlike any other for Maura. That special kind of love where one gives them self fully to another and she knew Maura had her heart. She had her whole being. She would do whatever Maura asked. And in realizing this Jane knew what she could give to Maura that she would give to no other.

* * *

Jane's heart pounds as she sees Maura stir. She is excited to tell Maura what she has gotten her for her birthday. How Maura has made her feel. That when she is with her she feels warm. And it feels funny to Jane she has never felt cold or hot in her existence but she knows from what Maura has described that Maura keeps her warm.

She wants to convey to Maura all that she feels and fears about her future. But Jane knows in doing so she will have to tell Maura about leaving and that will break her, make her feel empty. That now is not the time. Instead, Jane watches Maura wake from her peaceful sleep.

"Hi." Maura says. Her eyes are still puffy and she has a little patch of dried drool on the corner of her mouth. Jane smiles and puts into her memory the image of a serene and sleepy Maura.

"Hey there sleep monster. How were your dreams?" asks Jane as she encloses her arms around a sluggish Maura.

"Good, I think. I don't remember much." She says yawning. "Too bad, my dream journal has been empty lately."

Chuckling, Jane twirls a strand of Maura's hair between her fingers, "Well, to rid the horror of not being able to fill up your dream journal I have something to cheer you up."

"Yeah?" Maura stretches and sits up and in doing so Jane does as well.

"Yeah. I got you something for your birthday." Exclaims Jane. "You know I can't physically get you a gift but there's something I can give you." Maura watches as Jane nervously plays with her hands. She hesitates a little before continuing, "My love. I want you to have my love." Jane states as she shies away from Maura.

"Jane!" Maura bellows. She turns and reaches out and stills Jane's hands before she grabs Jane's chin and turns her face towards her. "That is the greatest gift anyone could ever give me." Tears running from both their eyes. "You want to know why?" But Maura doesn't wait for an answer, "That's because love means we can never be apart."

* * *

It's late morning by the time the girls come downstairs to find only Leah in the kitchen.

"Hi Leah!" Both the girls call out as they take a seat at the kitchen table. Only one voice was heard but that doesn't stop Leah from replying with a hello to both girls.

"I heard it was someone's birthday." She states as she sets down two plates of food at the table. Followed by two cups of juice and a flawlessly wrapped gift. "So, Happy Birthday Jane!"

"Leah, it's my birthday." Maura does her best eye roll she can muster knowing Jane would enjoy this response.

"Well that's good because I don't think Jane would appreciate the gift I bought as much as you would." Leah says as she herself sits down with a plate and a cup of coffee. "Open it!" she encourages as she pushes the gift closer to Maura.

Maura peels off the wrapping paper and revels an older but pristine looking book. "Steinbeck's first edition _East of Eden_! Leah thank you so much! Did you know that Steinbeck considered this piece of work his greatest book or as he put it his 'Magnum Opus'." Maura asks as she leans over to hug Leah.

"Yes, I did know that. I remember a certain someone told me this after watching a rather long documentary that I fell asleep to." Leah jokes.

"Well, Thank you for the book Leah!" Maura adds in, "Do you know if mother has been down yet?"

"Oh that reminds me, your mother went to a Doctor's appointment. She told me to tell you she will be home in a few hours and will be back to take you to the aquarium. Also, she told me to tell you she wishes you a Happy Birthday and that she loves you."

Both smiling, Jane and Leah can see the happiness radiating off of Maura. Jane's smile only wavering as she hears Maura's next comment, "This is the best birthday ever! It truly cannot get any better!"

* * *

True to her word Constance picked up the girls a few hours later. It was around five o'clock by the time they purchased their tickets to enter the aquarium.

"I kinda feel bad that I get to see this without purchasing a ticket. Like I'm breaking the law." Jane tries to joke but just comes out as a lame statement due to her nerves.

She twirls the bracelet Maura had given her around her wrist. There is an uneasy feeling creeping up inside her stomach. She knows it's her own fault, she put off telling Maura for too long and there won't ever be a good time to start this conversation. Why did she wait this long to tell Maura? She should have told her the same day she found out and now she has waited and it will surely wreck Maura's birthday. She wants to vomit or runaway, maybe even vomit AND runaway.

But she doesn't she fights the urge and puts on a convincing smile as she grabs for Maura's hand to hold on to.

* * *

It's 6:30 and they are nearing the end of their tour through the aquarium. Maura sprouting off facts about each exhibit they saw. Which got a lot of attention from the others standing around leaving the two of them surrounded.

Realizing that their time was almost up Jane interrupts Maura's explanation of live birth in tiger sharks and how they eat each other in the womb. Something that Jane wished could happen right now, that a tiger shark would come eat her so she wouldn't have to do the inevitable.

"Hey, we need to talk." Jane grabs Maura's arm and drags her to a darkened and quite area in front of the brightly colored jellyfish.

"That was rude to tug me like that. If you had asked I would have followed you, like I always do. What is so important to throw away simple manners and become so abrasive?" Maura huffs as she rubs her arm.

"You are amazing Maura. The most amazing person I have ever met. Do you know how amazing you are?" she asks meaning for the question to be rhetorical but only stopping because there are tears forming in her eyes.

"Really Jane? You tell me it all the time. Why now are you getting so emotional about it?" Maura laughs as she places her hand on Jane's cheek.

Not paying attention to Maura's question knowing she has to continue to get this out in time. "You're beautiful on the inside and out," she goes on. "You're incredibly smart. Well-read. You're funny. Considerate. And a very generous person."

Knowing Jane never shows emotion and rarely gives praising, Maura realizes that something isn't right. "You're scaring me Jane. What's wrong?"

Jane looks past her own tears and into Maura's eyes. She brings her hand up to place over Maura's. "You're nine now," she chokes out, "You're changing and so I have to go. Tonight. I'm leaving tonight."

"So go and come back in the morning like you always do. Do you want me to keep your bracelet?" Maura naively asks.

Tears freely flowing from her eyes she stumbles on her words as they leave her mouth, "N-No you don't understand. Once I leave I can never come back. I don't have a choice in this. When I leave you, you'll never see me again." Looking into Maura's eyes as she takes in what she has just said is worse than death. She would rather die than to see Maura like this. To see the tears spilling from her eyes is the worst pain she has ever felt. Her heart feels like it is truly being ripped from her chest.

But Maura masks her face like she would do in the past when dealing with Constance. Much like Constance herself. She dries her tears and doesn't move a muscle, she sees Maura as a young Constance and the sight scares Jane.

"Do you understand Maur?" She finally asks.

After a few seconds that seemed to go on for an eternity Maura answers. "Yes, but you can't leave. I'm not ready." And the tears pour from her eyes again. "I'm not ready for you to leave. Everything is getting better. I need you. I'm starting a new school and you were supposed to come with me."

"I know it is unfair and I don't want to leave you but I HAVE to." Replies Jane. "I will tell you a secret."

"I don't want to hear your secret Jane!" Maura yells, her sadness turning into anger.

But Jane keeps talking, "Children have imaginary friends to help guide them into their lives. We help those kids feel less alone; help them to find their place in the world, in their families. But then we leave, have to leave. It's always been that way, and it will always be that way, Maur. That's just how it works. I have no say in the matter. I just do as they want me to."

Now it is Maura's turn to beg and plead much like Jane did in Sean's office. "What if I were to shut down and not talk to anyone. Regress, then I'd still need you. Right? That means you can't leave. You can't leave Jane! I'm not ready!"

Maura throws her arms around Jane and Jane hugs her back. "Maur, once I leave you will forget about me. They all do. When you think of me it will be like a dream. You'll move on, grow up and have a wonderful life." Jane says into Maura's ear. "It wont hurt tomorrow. I'll be gone and time will pass and your sadness will disappear. But we will have this love no matter what. Besides, you said it yourself: Love means you can never be apart. So we'll never be apart, Maura, because I love you so much. So very much, I'll always love you."

And as she finishes speaking Jane's pull takes over and she fades away.

Falling to the floor crying Maura wails and grasps at thin air, "PLEASE! JANE! DON'T GO! IF YOU GO I'LL HAVE NO ONE! NO ONE! JANE! I'LL _NEVER_ FORGET YOU, JANE, NO MATTER WHAT! I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

Constance, who had been looking for Maura when she lost sight of her a few moments ago, hears her screams. She runs to where she believes the cries are coming from. Panic fueling her she throws decorum to the wind and pushes past everyone in her way.

When she finally reaches Maura she sees her in the fetal position on the ground. Wailing. Never in her life has Constance seen anyone in this much pain. Fear paralyzes Constance for a moment before kneeling and picking up her hysterical daughter.

Words finally leaving Constance's mouth she asks, "Darling, what is wrong? Are you hurt?"

At first all that comes out is two strangled words. "My heart."

Terror overtakes Constance, fearing for Maura's health she begs Maura for more information. "What is wrong with your heart Maura?"

And Maura stops crying long enough to get out what is wrong with her heart. "It's broken. Jane. She left. She's gone. Jane is never coming back." And with that the shock takes over and Maura's world fades to black.

* * *

**Sad I know but thanks for sticking with me. I promise happier times are just around the river bend. Still deciding on if the next chapters should be memories and explanations to what has followed or to actually show Jane and Maura experiencing it first hand. So expect one of those outcomes tomorrow or the next day. Thanks to all who are reading this story.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is a little different because I wanted to write about the time they were apart, but I knew the story would get away from me, so I decided on this way. By next chapter it should get back to normal and less choppy and things will be explained a little more. There are some characters from the show popping up in this chapter. Be prepared some of you may not like it but they won't be here for long. I PROMISE! Thanks to all you fine people for sticking with the story and thanks to all the new follows. You make my day!**

* * *

It's been twenty-one years and not a day has passed that Jane hasn't thought of Maura. She has had six friends since Maura and none of them have measured up to her. Jane is still eight years old on the outside but on the inside she feels ancient. She has felt and witnessed so much pain in the past and she knows that it is time; she can't be a best friend anymore.

Jane has just left behind another friend, another wounded heart. Leaving the last kid was nowhere near as awful as when she had to leave Maura. No departure will ever be as bad as the one with Maura. This child understood; there were tears and asking for her not to leave but he understood that she had to leave. He waved and said his goodbyes with a sad smile. There were no loud cries, as she faded away, no unearthly cries and promises of never to stop loving or forgetting. Just a simple exit.

Jane glances down at her bracelet, rubbing the friends charm as she waits outside Sean's office. A smile comes to her as she remembers when Maura showed her this charm. It's the only tangible item she has to remember her one love.

"Jane?" she hears Sean say and is pulled from her thoughts of Maura.

"Hello Sean." She nods in his direction. She goes to sit in the same old chair she always does each time she comes here.

"Ready for the next kid?" assuming the answer would be yes he pulls open his desk drawer as he takes a seat.

"About that sir. I have something I need to talk to you about." Jane hesitantly voices.

Sean looks to the girl in front of him and slowly closes the drawer and puts his empty hands on top of the desk. "Yes Jane?" he questions her.

"I don't think I can be a friend anymore. The ones after Maura never came close to what we had. I was a friend to them but it wasn't the same. It was my job and I never held them in the same regard as I do Maura."

"Jane you know I do understand what you are feeling but are you sure you want to move on? Once you do, you can never go back to it. Do you remember the boy after Maura? You helped him find a place in this world and he has a great life now. Isn't that rewarding isn't that enough to stay?"

"Barry? Yeah he was a great friend Sean." Jane grins as she remembers her good friend Barry Frost. "Ha. Did you know the he once bet me his prized Chogokin doll that I wouldn't know who played Joe Friday on Dragnet? Come on! I named my dog after him!" She says as she raises her arms and points to her right wrist with her left hand, "My dog Sean. If he wouldn't have been so busy with his 'action figure' he would have known that." Smiling she shakes her head and jokes, "That jerk only bet his doll because he knew I couldn't keep it."

"Yeah, but you guys had fun right?" Sean says trying to persuade her to stay at her job as being a friend.

A quiet but sad laugh escaping Jane as she reverently remembers how Barry was able to help restore her after she abandoned Maura. Even if Barry told her that it wasn't her fault; that's what Jane felt she did to Maura, she abandoned and left her when Maura needed Jane the most. Nevertheless, Barry was there with his jokes and teaching Jane all of his skills on computers. Even playing cops and robbers, which led to huge fights due to neither one wanting to be the bad guy. All that was a welcomed distraction from her insistent heartache.

"Barry helped me as much as I helped him, but he wasn't Maura. And the five friends after him have helped me realize that as well." Jane sniffs and lowers her head to compose herself. "No one will ever measure up to Maura. Twenty-one years later and I can't move on so maybe taking the next step will help me."

"I understand Jane, I understand." Sean stands and comes around to lean back against his desk.

Minutes go by with both deep in thought before Sean kneels down in front of Jane. "And you are sure you want to take the next step? There's no turning back once you do."

"Yes." Jane says with absolute certainty.

"Okay." He stands and walks to a file cabinet pulling out papers and then returning to his desk. "Let's get this started."

Jane gives a half-hearted smile and asks, "Sir what can I expect from the new job."

Sean shrugs and answers, "I can't tell you exactly what you will be doing, that's for you to find out. What I can tell you is the work's fulfilling but at the same time the most painful job there is Jane. It won't be easy but it makes you appreciate life."

* * *

There is a blinding white light; after a few moments Jane can see, she sees a city and it's familiar, she's been here before. It's Boston. She hasn't been here in two decades, since Maura, but it exhilarates her. It reminds her of the years spent in this city with her best friend.

* * *

Maura wakes earlier than normal this morning. She doesn't know why but it's strange the feeling she has and her first thought is of Jane. There are days that the thought of Jane may vanish from her mind. But the love for Jane is always with her in the chronic ache she has felt in her chest since turning nine.

Starting the morning like Maura usually does with her reflecting on the happier times of her life, she stretches and sits up so her feet hang off the side of her bed. Looking at an empty chair in the corner of the room she imagines Jane there. " I love you." She declares to the unoccupied chair.

There is a rustling behind her and a hand reaches out and runs down her back. "What time is it?" they ask.

She comes back to reality as she hears his voice, "It's still early Ian. Go back to sleep. I'm going to take the dog for a walk."

* * *

She is scared. Not just scared but freaking out. Jane has been wandering the streets still not knowing what her next job is. Alone and afraid she roams the busy streets of Boston unsure where to go next.

Panic fills her when she catches sight of herself in a store window. She looks hard at her reflection, it looks like her but she is an older version of the Jane she has come to know. Her dark Brown hair is still as unruly as it was when she was eight. Her clothes are different, the first time in years. A simple gray u shaped t-shirt with a white tank underneath and a faded pair of jeans. She has the same type of shoe just newer and a bigger size. The only thing that exactly the same is her charm bracelet, which is now a little snug as it hugs her wrist.

Jane doesn't know how long she has been standing and staring at her reflection but she eventually feels a vey light pull so she continues walking. She finds herself in a park and the pull is stronger now, it makes her heart hurt. She looks around and in the distance she sees a dirty blonde haired figure in the distance walking a little scraggly looking dog. And Jane heart skips and her stomach stirs. She decides to keep walking and follow her gut so she can get a closer look at this woman.

* * *

Maura doesn't know how she ended up in this park. It is thirty minutes away from her house but she has made her way here. The tranquility she feels upon coming here pushes her to continue walking. Quiet thoughts only being disturbed as her dog pulls the leash out of her hands and takes off running at full speed.

* * *

As Jane nears the woman she notices the woman's dog get away from her. The little dog is on the loose. It runs fast with the leash in tow bouncing off the pavement. As the dog approaches Jane she bends down to scoop it up.

* * *

"JO! JO! GET BACK HERE!" Jane can hear the lady scream.

As Jane stands with the dog in her arms she comes into contact with the woman.

And she freezes because she knows this person, she would never in her life forget her. After a few moments she speaks and one name falls from her lips, "Maura."

* * *

The dark haired woman in front of her is extremely familiar. She can feel her heart slamming in her chest and there is a strange need to reach out embrace this alluring woman. But Maura can't place who she is. It is extremely aggravating to not know something and Maura doesn't know who this beautiful woman is. Surely if she had met this woman in the past she never would have forgotten her or her beauty, right?

"Uh…I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are…should I know you?" she asks a little unsure of herself.

The lady in front of her smile wavers a bit before she answers, "Maura, it's me…Jane."

* * *

Jane anticipates the fall before it happens; she quickly but gently drops the dog to the ground, seconds before catching Maura as she falls to the graveled pavement.

She lowers both of them to the ground and herself into a sitting position. Cradling Maura's head in her lap she brushes blonde strands of hair away from her face. Jane couldn't be more surprised at seeing Maura. She gazes at the older version of the Maura she remembers and takes in all her beauty. She is even more exquisite than she could have imagined. With her finger she traces the blonde's jaw line and watches as Maura begins to come to.

* * *

**And the awful beard has appeared in the form of one Ian Faulkner. Do not fret the razor is in one hand and shaving cream is in the other. I am preparing to shave that frightful thing off. Again, sorry about the choppiness of the chapter. I had so many ideas and that led to a lot of backspacing and cutting out of paragraphs. The next chapter is in progress should be up by tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I didn't get all of what I had planned into this chapter but I guess that just means I'll have to put it into the next one. Okay, so here we have them interacting again. It isn't as happy and bright as some would like but bare in mind it is coming. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and all the follows and favs. **

* * *

"Jane?" Hazel eyes pop open and peer into brown ones.

"Yes?" Jane says still stroking the hair on the head that is lying in her lap.

It takes a few seconds for Maura to ask her next questions. "Jane, as in my imaginary friend? The one I had when I was younger, that Jane?"

A huge grin appearing on Jane's face, "That would be correct!"

Maura sits up too quickly and feeing a bit dizzy grabs her head to try and steady herself. "Oh no!" I must have hit my head when I fell." She runs her hands over her face and then around her whole head looking at them after. "No head or facial bleeding. For there to be any head trauma I would need to have bleeding or some other symptom or sign. I'm a little confused-"

"MAURA!" Jane interrupts the blonde, jarring Maura out of her thought process. "I am really here you didn't bang your head I caught you."

"Obviously I am hallucinating," she continues. "I will have to go to the emergency room for a scan, to know for sure what is wrong with me." She says out loud to herself. She stands and brushes herself off before bending down to grab Jo Friday's leash.

"I'm experiencing many signs to suggest I have a some kind of trauma to the brain. Maybe I had a stroke, which would explain the fainting, and from the fainting I received the head injury. In turn that would explain why I am seeing Jane." She tried reasoning with herself. "Yes, that would most likely be the explanation for all of this."

"Maura, you need to believe that I am real! I am actually here and not a figment of your imagination!" Jane tries to grab Maura's hand but before she can the blonde pulls away. Pleading with the woman in front of her she urges again, "Believe me Maura."

As she finishes speaking Jo Friday gives Jane a little yip from her spot on the ground. Almost as if giving Jane reassurance that she sees her. "Thank you." Jane looks down answering Jo's bark. And for a moment when she looks back up to Maura she thinks maybe Maura does believe her. But the blonde throws up both her hands screaming to the heavens, "I am crazy! I have gone mental!" The outburst garnering a few stares from the people nearby, causing Maura's face to redden in embarrassment.

She begins jogging as fast as Jo's little legs can go. Looking apprehensively over her shoulder to see if Jane is following. When she notices that Jane is indeed following and is not far behind, she franticly yells out, "You're not real, this isn't real. I'm dreaming and once I wake up I will be in my big comfy bed and all will be fine!"

Jane is quick on her feet as well with her response, "That isn't going to happen Maur." She says as she passes Maura and turns to run backwards.

"Yes it is Jane." She screeches as she bends over to pick up Jo and taking off at full speed. Jane turns to runs facing forward and is right on her heels and easily states, "We both know even on my worse day I can beat you so you might as well stop running from me."

Still Maura continues running. Almost fifteen minutes later Maura makes a sharp turn into a driveway and loses Jane who has continued running forward.

Not hearing Maura's heavy breathing anymore, Jane turns around and catches feet darting behind a bush in a driveway. Without even stopping, Jane pivots and in no time is running back in the direction she has come from.

Maura slams the door behind her before Jane has the chance to stop her. She falls back and slides her backside down the closed door. She lets go of Jo and rests her forehead on her knees.

"Not…real...wouldn't have…beat her." Maura sputters out between breaths.

"Maura?" Ian calls out from the kitchen. "What is going on?" He asks a little more perturbed than worried.

"Um…nothing. It's nothing." She unconvincingly yells back, hives forming on her chest.

Ian rounds the corner to see for himself what is happening in the entry way and as he does there is a knock.

"Who is here?" he asks. Maura stands and with her back still resting on the door, she holds out her arms to block Ian from answering.

"Wait…did you hear the knock?" She asks confused. "Yes, I heard the knock Maura." And before he can get out anything else, there is another knock. This time the knock is louder and more persistent. "I think all your neighbors heard that knock." And he pushes Maura out of the way to look out the peephole.

"What do you see?" Maura eagerly asks. Still looking through the hole Ian answers, "There is a very attractive, tall, dark haired woman standing outside your door."

"Really? Around my age? Wild hair? Wearing a grey t-shirt?" She further questions.

Pulling back and still squinting Ian says, "Yes, to all your questions. Do you know who she is?"

Not wanting to tell the truth but not being able to lie, Maura answers the best way she can, "Yes. I know her. She was a childhood friend and she is back in town. But I think it's best if we just leave everything in the past and not see each other."

A question pops into Ian's head and so he enthusiastically asks Maura, "A childhood friend? Does she know your friend Jane?"

She knew she shouldn't have talked so much about her imaginary friend Jane. At the time Ian never asked much about her only listening when Maura told him stories of the past.

"Actually, that is Jane." She reluctantly says.

"Well we should let her in!" and before she has the chance to oppose, her front door is being swung wide open.

* * *

"JANE!" Ian bellows as he grabs a very shocked jane and wraps her in a bear hug. "I've heard so much about you! Come in!"

Jane is standing in the foyer with her mouth agape. An Australian man hugging her has just pulled her into this house. And after looking around can only assume it is Maura's home.

"Yeah…um…I don't like to be hugged so that took me off guard a bit…who are you?" Jane abrasively asks.

A bit bothered by the question Ian quickly conceals his crushed ego, "Oh, Maura's never mentioned me in any of your conversations?"

Knowing that she hit a nerve with this Ian, Jane provokes him further, "Well, I haven't talked to Maura in quite some time but no, you have never come up in our conversations." Jane says barely able to keep the grin off her face.

Looking at Maura, but speaking to Jane, Ian nods and replies, "Are you sure? I've known her for close to ten years and I find it hard to believe she hasn't said a thing about me but she can talk for days on end about you." He finishes giving the blonde an annoyed smile.

Beaming with pride Jane begins to ask, "Real-" but before she can finish Maura loudly blurts out. "A FRIEND," noticing she said this much too loud she speaks again in a softer but still frantic voice. "My friend…this is just my friend, Ian."

To Maura this isn't a lie; they both haven't discussed where they stand in each other's life. So Maura repeats what Ian had said to her a while back when trying to define their relationship.

An angry Ian glares at Maura before turning to Jane, "It was…nice meeting you Jane but I must be leaving now. I have plenty of errands to run before I leave the country. Maybe I'll see you around." Ian says stepping around Jane and grabbing his bags. The same bags he didn't get a chance to unpack the night before.

"Maura, I'll be calling you later tonight. Hopefully, you are not too busy to answer my call." And with that Ian shuts the door behind him.

* * *

"So…who was he?" Jane inquires as she follows Maura into the kitchen.

"No one that should concern you." Maura replies as she picks up a cup of coffee she assumes was Ian's and takes a drink.

"You aren't going to offer me anything? I remember that you had more manners." Jane teases the blonde.

"Can you? I mean…I guess since you're really here you can." Although Maura isn't one for guessing, she does, realizing she isn't sure of much anymore.

"Here." She hands over a cup of coffee as she heads to the refrigerator. She returns with cream and sugar. Setting them in front of Jane, she coldly states, "I don't know how you like it. You know, since you left me before we were old enough to drink it?"

"Maura I di-" Jane starts to explain but the other woman cuts her off.

"Why are you here Jane?" Maura asks. "Why did you come back? Why did you follow me home? Why now?" her questions come without warmth she is clinical and deliberate. And the image of Constance pops into the brunette's head.

Jane knows Maura is covering up, she knows she has to be delicate with her answers and not push the blonde farther than she is willing to go.

"I honestly don't know what I am doing here Maur. I asked to leave my job as being a best friend. I'm on my first assignment. I was told that I would know when it was time, that I would get a pull." Jane looks longingly at Maura and continues, "The only pull I got was to go to the park and that's when I saw you. But it's gone now and I have no clue what to do."

Maura nods taking in what Jane has said. "Well, it was nice seeing you Jane but I have to go to work. I'm already late and I still have to get ready. I will show you out.

Maura ushers Jane towards the front door and as they both reach it Jane decides to ask one more question to stall, "What is your job? I bet you're the best at what you do, huh?"

Reaching for the door handle Maura answers, "I'm the Chief Medical Examiner at the Boston Police Department. And I feel sufficed enough to say, since I am the Chief, I a most likely the best at what I do." Opening the door she gives Jane a curt smile and waits for Jane's exit.

Jane speaks again still trying to delay leaving, "I see those worms and frogs were just the beginning of the dissecting." She awkwardly laughs.

Not bothering to answer Jane's comment, Maura slowly lifts her chin as well as her eyebrows, before slowly bringing both back down and glancing out the open door.

Jane isn't stupid she knows Maura is blowing her off, but she is desperate for the blonde's forgiveness and also her help. "Maur, I know I hurt you but I need your help. I have no where to go and I have no money." Jane hates that she has to ask for help. It makes her feel weak and so she jokes, "I almost jumped in a dumpster we passed as I chased you back here because I smelled something that could have been food."

"Please?" she pleads.

Jane watches as the blonde raises her hands and rubs her face letting out a loud and dramatic breath. "AHHHHHHH!" she groans through her hands that still lay over her face. Maura lets out a muffled, "Fine." She lowers her hands and with the side of her foot she lightly kicks the door closed. "You can stay and eat as I get ready. I'll call into work and tell them I am going to be late, that something unforeseeable has happened and I'll be in after lunch. On my way into work I will drop you off at a hotel and pay for a few nights."

An ecstatic Jane lunges forward and pulls Maura into a hug. Jumping up and down, Jane happily squeals. Not caring that Maura is trying to pull away. Because as she is hugging Maura she can see the twinkle in the blonde's eyes as she bites her lips to stop from smiling. And that lets Jane know that they both are different now, but she still has a place in Maura's heart.

* * *

**I know that Maura was a little bit witchy, but I wanted her to question why Jane is back now. Also, to show that after Jane left she has put up some walls. Walls that our Jane is going to have to break down. And that will be happening in the next chapter, which should be up tomorrow and at the latest Friday. And now that I am done for the day I must ask, Guess what day it is? WINE WEDNESDAY! Cheers to you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And so here is the next chapter. I am sorry if it's a little long and boring to you because it was a little boring to write. Okay, it was a lot boring to write. As a reader I hate filler chapters and now as a writer I hate it more. But hey, now the rizzles can start happening. Again thank you to all you continuing to read and a thanks to all the new readers.**

* * *

Maura begins to wash the dishes after she cooked Jane breakfast.

With a mouth full of food Jane spouts out, "Maura, I can do the dishes. It's the least I can do."

Taking Jane up on her offer she stops washing. Coming over to stand by the brunette, she leans on the kitchen island "Jane, I want to apologize for my behavior. It was extremely rude of me to act the way I did towards you. No matter how hurt I was, I shouldn't have treated you like you were hoi polloi and I'm sorry." Maura says as she pushes back off the island and goes to leave the kitchen.

Ready to ask Maura what was a hoi polloi she cuts in before Jane has a chance to voice her question. "I'm going to go get ready. The TV in the living room has the news on but you can watch whatever you want. Make yourself comfortable I will come out when I'm done."

* * *

Maura begins getting ready for work. She steps into the shower and lets the water run over her head. Maura can't help but to smile as she realizes that Jane is actually here in her house. But her smile turns into a sob when she thinks of what she has been through after Jane left. She cries harder thinking that it could all happen again. Cries because she will most likely forgive Jane and in doing so she opens herself up to the worst kind of heartache. If she lets Jane in again and Jane leaves she knows this time she wouldn't be able to survive it.

* * *

A little more than an hour later Maura heads downstairs. When she enters the living room she can see that Jane has fallen asleep on the couch with Jo Friday in her arms. It is a strange sight for Maura: not just because Jane is asleep in her house, but also because she has never seen Jane sleep. She looks so peaceful to the blonde, so stunning.

She watches the brunette sleep for a second longer before she notices the bracelet on Jane's wrist. It sends a shockwave through her as well as tears to her eyes. Maura can't believe that Jane was able to keep the gift she got her but also that Jane wanted to keep it.

Realizing there could be hope for them, Maura decides to let Jane stay here than to take the brunette to a hotel. Maura scribbles down on a piece of paper that she went to work and left the numbers where to reach her if the need arises. Maura sets the paper and her home phone on the couch next to Jane. Stopping to run a finger down a sleeping Jane's cheek before walking out the door for work.

* * *

Maura gets to her office a little after lunchtime and seeing that there are no open cases she starts doing some paperwork. It's close to five when Det. Vince Korsak walks into her office.

"Dr. Isles?" The Detective knocks as he leans on the doorway.

"Hello, Detective Korsak. Please come in." She says as she gestures to the seat in front of her desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just seeing if you still have the file on that double homicide last week?" He takes a seat and adds in, "And I might be hiding from the Lieutenant." He says chuckling. "He wants to introduce the rookie detective around the unit and I want to get out of here on time tonight."

"Well feel free to stay as long as you want. As for the file you asked for I'm just putting a few notes into it. Before I leave tonight I can put it on your desk. That way in the morning you will have it when you come in."

Nodding Korsak states, "As long as it's no trouble to you that sounds great."

Seeing that she has Korsak in front of her she decides to go against her nature and ask, "Since I have you here..." She hesitates not knowing really how to ask this, "I know we aren't close, more like work acquaintances."

Vince interrupts the doctor, "Oh Dr. Isles, I say we are a little more than just work buddies, don't let me calling you Doctor confuse you. I just want to show you the respect you deserve at work. Don't forget that on the occasions you do come out with us, we have a good time, or at least I thought so."

"Thank you Vince. And yes it is a bit of fun to go out with all the detectives. " She gives him a warm smile. This is very unlike her to open up with people at work but this morning has gotten her so thrown off kilter, she decides to go ahead and ask, "I wanted to know if you have ever been in the same circumstances that I am in now." With a brief pause she continues, "Has there ever been anyone in your life that has left and then out of nowhere shown back up?" Not knowing if she is overstepping a line she adds in, "If I'm being to forward please feel free not to answer."

Looking at Dr. Isles, Vince sees that she looks a little distressed and he decides not to ask why she wants to know. But goes on to answer, "Well, I don't like to talk about it much but yes, it has happened to me once." He stops to decide how to carry on.

"How did you deal with the situation?" Maura urges him to continue.

Taking in a big breath before releasing it Korsak answers, "It was my stepson Josh, he showed up one year with charges against him. When I went to talk to him he shut me out. It was because his mother and I divorced and they left town. I tried to keep in contact but things happened." The detective has a sad smile, "when he showed up he was different, so unlike the kid I knew. He felt jilted and acted out. I knew he was hurting, so I put all the crap aside and helped him. I was hurt too, but I helped him regardless. Because that is what you do for the ones you love you, you forgive and forget." He finishes with a gracious laugh.

"Does that help you out Doctor?" he asks.

"Yes, it actually does Vince. Thank you." Maura says gratefully. The blonde was feeling highly joyful. Glad that she had a good idea where to go from here, and a little proud that she was able to have a personal conversation with her co-worker.

"I better get going now Doctor Isles." Korsak stands. "I say this out of the niceness of my heart, but hopefully I won't see you until the morning." As he finishes speaking he smiles and waves as he makes his way to the door.

"Have a good night Detective Korsak."

After dropping off the file Vince wanted, Maura calls her house and Jane answers like she thought she would. The blonde tells Jane that she is going to pick up some food on her way home. She decides on pizza (half veggie/half meaty) and some soda for Jane.

* * *

"Hello Jane." Maura greets the brunette upon entering her home.

Jane jumps up and helps the blonde with the pizza and drinks as she follows Maura into the kitchen. "Hey Maur, how was your day?" She asks as she sets down the food.

Both feeling like they did when Maura would come home from school and Jane would be waiting for her. The brunette jumping off Maura's bed and running downstairs to greet her friend. Jane helping the blonde with her backpack and her books while asking her how her day was. Followed by the both of them waiting for Leah to come in and make them a snack.

"Enlightening." The blonde gives a light smile and walks over to her wine selection, picking out one that will go well with the pizza. As she pours her choice of wine the blonde can hear the baseball game on in the living room. "That's right, the Red Sox are playing the Orioles tonight. What is the score?"

Stunned Jane asks, "I didn't know you kept up with baseball? I remember when I would watch it around you, you would grab a book and read."

Grabbing plates Maura turns around and sets them on the counter, "Just because I wouldn't physically watch the game doesn't mean I didn't listen as I read. I can do two things at once Jane." She smirks and hands the brunette a plate so she can serve. "But I started following the Sox when you left. It reminded me of you."

The both of them can feel the tension filling the room again. Not wanting to have any serious conversation yet, Jane decides to lighten the mood, "Still trying to make delicious junk food healthy I see?"

Knowing Jane is steering the conversation away from a heavier topic Maura takes the bait, "What? I'm just trying to get my daily intake of nutrients and vitamins even if they are soaked in grease and loaded with carbs."

Both of them laughing before Jane suggests, "Want to go watch the game?"

* * *

The game is over and the news comes on when Jane decides it's time to get up. Glancing over at the blonde who fell asleep around the sixth inning. Not wanting to disturb Maura, Jane slowly and quietly stands. Grabbing the blonde's unfinished glass of wine and plate she heads to the kitchen. Looking back one more time to the blonde, she can't help but be happy she's around Maura again.

* * *

Her cell phone rings and it wakes Maura from a light sleep. She heads to the kitchen where she left her phone. Returning a sleepy smile when she sees the brunette wave at her.

"Dr. Isles." The blonde answers without looking at her phone. "Ian." She says slightly surprised when she hears his voice. She forgot all about Ian and she definitely forgot about his call.

Jane stops what she is doing and begins listening to the one-sided conversation. "Yes, I was asleep." The blonde starts but stops when she notices that Jane is not so subtly listening. "Hang on Ian."

She hits the mute button and looks over to Jane. "I'm going to take this call into my study. I won't be long and when I'm done, I'll show you where you'll sleep."

Jane nods before Maura heads out of the kitchen. The brunette wants to follow her and stand outside the door and listen in but she knows that would be rude. So she begins to clean up the night's mess.

* * *

"IAN!" Maura angrily screams to get the man's attention. "That is extremely unfair."

"Maybe what's unfair is that I have to hear all about Jane when you have never talked to her about me!" he argues back.

And so does Maura, "Have you ever thought that maybe I don't consider you the center of my attention? Much the same as how I am obviously not yours."

"I came back to Boston for you Maura." He states trying to win her over.

"You came back for work Ian." She responds. "I don't see why you are acting like this when in the past you said yourself that we were just friends."

And with venom in his voice he coldly declares, "Maybe it's because Saint Jane has come back and I've been so rudely pushed aside." Trying to hurt Maura he adds in, "The same Jane that left you broken. Do you remember how you were when I met you? Because I still do?"

An enraged Maura tries to stay calm. It's not really a surprise to her that Ian is acting this way. This is the same controlling Ian who would come into her life and demand her to drop everything and then would leave. In the past when they first started a sexual relationship she let him walk all over her. She had been weak at first and Ian knew that.

Over the years she had come to realize that she didn't _need_ Ian. That they could have a mutual understanding on how they dealt with their relationship. She's be lying to say that she never got excited at the idea of moving their relationship into something more serious. But when it didn't happen Maura was not upset because she knew that she could never love Ian like how she loved Jane.

Realizing how angry Ian is she decides that it's is a good time to end this conversation. "Maybe now you can move on Ian. Maybe we both can. We were naïve to think it could last any longer than it already has." Saying this to Ian is freeing. She has thought about doing it a thousand times and having Jane here has given her the courage and the final push to do so.

Ian tries one more time, "You're in love with her aren't you? That's why you're doing this?"

"She's the only one I have ever loved Ian. You have to see that? What we had Ian, was just casual and now it's time to let it go."

With his pride crushed he goes for the worst dig, "She will leave you Maura! And when that happens I won't be there for you to come running back to."

"That's alright with me Ian. I love her and if she does leave again it will be okay. Because now I fully realize that our love means that we can never be apart." And with that she hangs up and heads to find Jane.

* * *

**Okay so the beard is gone now for good. I'm thinking maybe a little vacation away for these two to get their loving on. I don't know on the update day hoping for sometime before Sunday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter I wrote it while super hungover isn't up to my standards but hey at least it didn't make me sick enough to vomit. So here it goes and now I'm going to lay around with my snuggie and gatorade all day long. **

* * *

After her phone call Maura heads out of her study and tries to locate Jane. When she does find her, she is in the backyard playing catch with Jo Friday. Sitting down on her patio furniture, the blonde watches Jane in the setting sun. The brunette throws the ball and before it lands on the ground she darts for it, trying to beat Jo to retrieve it.

Maura is overjoyed to see both Jo and Jane playing together. She remembers the first time she saw the little dog. It was a busy day at work and Detective Korsak had come in asking if she could watch the scraggly mutt for the day. She accepted his request only because the dog looked like the charm she had gotten Jane.

Maura had washed the dog up in the morgue sink and then fed the little girl. She recalled the name Jane had wanted to name her pooch and decided to call her Jo Friday. When Korsak had come down to get the dog to take to a no-kill animal shelter Maura had asked if she could keep the charming pooch. Korsak had been so ecstatic he said yes right away. Maura had always wished Jane could see Jo Friday but never in wildest dreams did she think it would happen.

Picking up Jo Friday, Jane made her way over and brought the small dog down on her lap as she sat down herself. "I thought I'd come out and let her do her business. Then she brought me her ball and we got to playing fetch." Jane says a little out breath.

"Thanks, she does get a little pushy when she wants to play." Maura laughs and then asks, "Do you want me to show you to the guest room."

"Yes, even though I took a nap I am getting a little tired. This sleeping thing really makes you exhausted." Jane giggles but then sobers up when she asks, "I've never had to do those nightly routines you have to do, do you have anything I can use…oh, maybe even some pajamas I could borrow?"

* * *

It's close to ten when Maura finally shows Jane to the guest room. "Sorry I don't have sleepwear that is more your style." Opening the door to the bedroom as she speaks.

Looking down at her too small floral print silk pajamas, Jane states, "Yeah me too."

Laughing while she takes the throw pillows off the bed she suggests, "Tomorrow we can go shopping for clothes and other necessities. Since you don't have money it will be on me. Is that okay with you?"

"That sounds great," Jane pauses when Maura heads to the door, "Where will you be sleeping?" She asks quietly.

"Just across the hall. If you need anything you can knock. As you know I'm a light sleeper, so I'll hear it." Maura replies.

"Okay. Thank you for everything Maur. I know this isn't easy for you and I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Jane. Goodnight" The blonde responds as she walks out of the room.

* * *

It's the middle of the night when Maura wakes and discovers the brunette asleep and sprawled out on the chair in her room.

"Jane?" she says loudly, her voice tainted with sleep.

The sleeping brunette is startled awake. After looking around for a few seconds she regains her bearings.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep. I'm not used to sleeping…let alone sleeping by myself in a dark room...I had a dream… went to come and get you… the door was opened…I thought I'd sit in here…then I fell asleep." She stops rambling and stands, "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." The blonde pulls the comforter down and tilts her head to the other side of her bed, "Want to get in? We can watch TV or read if you want."

Jane hesitates for a second before climbing in. "Let's watch TV."

* * *

In the morning, Maura wakes first. Lying on her back she tries to stretch but stops when she feels an arm around her waist and a leg wrapped around both her own. The blonde looks down and sees that Jane is still sound asleep. It's the first time Maura has felt content in years. Laying her hand on the brunette's arm, with an enormous smile Maura snuggles into Jane and falls back asleep.

After getting ready for the day the two of them sit down for breakfast. "When do you think we should talk about everything?" Maura asks.

"We can talk about it now if you want?" Jane offers as she puts down her fork and wipes her mouth.

"I don't even know how to start." Maura states as she play with her coffee cup, unsure where to look.

"Well. Maybe you could tell me what happened after I left?" she encourages the blonde. "Like what happened with your mom? School? How did you get to be the Chief Medical Examiner?"

"Okay, I'll start with my mother, her and I became quite close after you left. Do you remember before you left, I had told you that something in her life made her want to change?" Jane nods and Maura continues, "Well, that something was cancer. She went with me to Switzerland and did chemotherapy. It was hard on us both but it made us closer than ever before. We are still as close now as we were then. She went into remission three years after she was diagnosed."

"Oh Maura, I'm sorry" Jane reaches her hand out to cover the blondes.

"It's okay Jane. Your leaving was almost a blessing, it made me closer to her and we have had some wonderful times. We cherish every moment we have together, because at one point we weren't sure we would have much more. She has had a few scares since going into remission. Her doctor continuously monitors her with monthly blood samples. Her going into remission was pretty amazing since they initially gave her a very grim outlook."

She stops and there is easy silence between them. Not wanting to dwell on what she just revealed the blonde starts again, "With school? I was the top of my class every year. I had a busy schedule with school and helping out with my mother, which led to no time with other kids. I didn't mind as much as I should have because my life was so chaotic. I knew that even if I had the time, they wouldn't have hung out with me anyway." There is sadness in her voice as she says this.

"Maur. That's not true. I bet they just didn't know what to say to you to get you to be their friend. I bet you were too smart and pretty for them and they didn't think you would want to hang out with them."

"I don't think that is true. They used to call me 'Maura-the-bora'. Which didn't make any sense to me since bora isn't a word. The teasing hurt but I didn't need friends. They would have just gotten in the way of my dream of becoming a doctor."

Trying to stay positive Jane doesn't mention the awful nickname and the fact that every kid needs friends. Instead she comments, "I always knew you would become a doctor. I called that when I first met you."

"You did Jane. You have always known me better than I've known myself." Maura looks into Jane's eyes, both feeling the charge between them.

Jane wants to reach out and stroke Maura's cheek but instead of giving into impulse she tries to restart the conversation, "Is there anything you want to know about me?"

"That should be obvious Jane. I always want to learn about things; especially with what you do Jane. Your job is very fascinating."

"Okay, so after I…you know left on your birthday I had to go help another kid. He was great and he helped me get past my heartache. I would talk to him about you and he would listen and say things to make me feel better. I always missed you Maur. I didn't want to leave you but I had to."

The both of them have tears in their eyes and Jane gives in and reaches out to Maura and runs her hand through the blonde's hair.

"I had six friends after you and none of them even came close to you or what we had. After the last one I asked to be moved from being a friend. That's how I got here, I don't know why, but I'm here."

Maura reaches up and grabs Jane's hand bringing it down into her lap and interlacing their fingers she says, "And I am really glad you are Jane."

* * *

Later that same day, Maura comes home from work and they both settle down to watch the game.

"Chimpanzees do that." Maura states sitting awfully close to Jane on the couch.

Not taking her eyes off the TV Jane huskily asks, "Do what?"

Looking at Jane she makes a fist, "Grab their crotches. It's a sign of aggression."

Jane narrows her eyes and looks at Maura. "You still kinda do those sermon hands when you explain things huh?"

"I do not, nor have I ever used 'sermon hands' to explain 'things'." Maura says as she reaches over and playfully slaps Jane on the arm.

"Sure you do Maur." The brunette says as she pinches the blonde's side.

Focusing back on the TV Jane declares, "Man that Mega Vega can hit!"

"Mega- stands for Molecular Evoluti-" and before she can finish, the brunette reaches her left hand out and puts it over Maura's mouth. And the blonde grabs Jane's hand and for the second time that day brings it into her lap and gives satisfied sigh.

* * *

After locking up the house they both make their way upstairs as Maura passes the guest room she stops and holds out her hand to Jane. Without hesitation Jane takes the offered hand and is lead into the master bedroom. They crawl into bed and Maura snuggles into Jane. The brunette gladly wraps her arm around Maura. Within minutes both are sound asleep.

* * *

Jo Friday barks and it wakes up the both of them. They lazily untangle themselves and Maura goes to get up.

"Even on my days off it's impossible for me to sleep in." She groans while heading to the door and Jane is quick to follow. Jo leads the way out to the back patio. Sitting down on the furniture together they watch the sunrise.

"What do you have planned for today?" Jane asks.

"Well we have to go shopping for you." Maura stops, stretching in her chair she responds; "I was going to go see my mother today." And after a brief pause she says, "You can come with me if you want."

Jane can't contain the laugh that comes out. She declares, "HA! That would be great. I can't wait for her to actually see me for once. We can actually have a face-to-face conversation, instead of her talking to an empty space when speaking to me. "

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please don't yell at me for a lack luster chapter. A quite whisper will suffice. Tomorrow or Tuesday will be the next update and we will get a little bit of Constance and Jane interaction. Let me know if guys have any thoughts on how you think their interaction with Constance should go.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I want to say how deeply saddened I am for Lee Thompson Young's passing. He will always hold a place in our hearts and in our R&I fandom. **

* * *

Jane burst through the front door with her hands full of bags from shopping. "Let me get my keys out of the door before you barge into the house!" the blonde yells at the brunette who has just charged past Maura.

"My feet are killing me! I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing heels today!" Jane complains.

"Why can't you just stop whining? I do not consider those shoes to be in the high heel category, so I don't understand what you are crying about. After trying on all those clothes and shoes, I couldn't in good conscience let you walk out of the store in the same clothes you've been wearing. It would have been fashion homicide to not make you change." Maura expresses.

"I like everything you bought me and I am grateful but I'm a not used to wearing anything but flats. You thought my outfit was fashion homicide but I think that these shoes are foot homicide." Jane declares as she flings off her shoes and puts her feet up on the coffee table. She hears the blonde give an annoyed noise behind her so she lowers her feet to the floor.

Maura sets the bags down on the floor in front of Jane, "I am going to freshen up and when I'm done I am going to go see Mother. If you still want to come with me, I expect for you to be ready and in a better mood when I come down." after a brief pause she adds in, "I also expect these clothes to be out of my living room as well."

"FINE…mom." Jane says the last word under her breath but seeing that the house is quite Maura has heard what Jane has said.

Rolling her eyes Maura proclaims, "Not amused, Jane."

* * *

After the day she had, Jane wished she could just stay at the house and relax but she knew that Maura wanted her to go. So she got up to put away her things from the shopping trip, the shopping trip that lasted an eternity.

After putting away her belongings, the brunette decided to put on comfier shoes. Jane opted for a designer sandal Maura had bought her, that went well with her outfit. When she was done Jane headed out of the guest room and on her way downstairs she passed the master bedroom. She stopped at the open door when she heard Maura humming. It was the song that Jane would hum to Maura when something was troubling her. The song itself made Jane smile but it quickly turned into a frown when she thought that Maura could be upset about something.

"Maur?" Jane said as she knocked on the opened door.

"Yes?" Maura called back to Jane. "You can come in if you want."

"I just wanted to say I was sorry if I seemed ungrateful today. I appreciate you helping me out and if I'm stressing you out I can stay home." Jane said to the blonde thinking that she may have been the problem.

"No Jane. I want you to come with me." Maura pauses for a moment, "I am just nervous for how I am going to explain you to my mother."

"We don't have to tell her anything we don't want to. I'll do all the talking and if she asks you something you can't answer, I will answer for you. Or if you want to tell your mom that I am the same Jane from your childhood, then we can. I will be there to back you up no matter what. Okay?" Jane asks.

"Okay." Maura responds.

* * *

Constance Isles looks well past her age. She looks tired and worn to Jane. It's been twenty-one years and the woman has aged greatly but Jane would notice her anywhere. With grace and poise Constance invites them into her home and hugs her daughter.

"Mother this is my friend Jane." Maura introduces the brunette.

"Jane…hmmm…Maura had a friend named Jane when she was little." Constance says as she gives Maura a kind smile.

On the way over they both agreed that they wouldn't tell Constance that Jane was the imaginary friend from Maura's childhood.

"Oh? I bet that she was an exceptional friend!" Jane says as she smirks at the blonde.

Before Maura can respond Constance beats her to it, "I wouldn't say that I enjoyed her company, she was dreadfully annoying to me. But Maura loved her and that's what matters the most."

Maura giggles and looks at Jane to see that she is clearly bothered by Constance's thoughts of her.

Constance continues, "Her friend Jane was there when I was not. Ironically, I was there for Maura when Jane left." Constance finishes and Maura gives her mother a grateful smile.

"Let's go sit down, you look a bit tired." Maura loops her arm through Constance's as they walk together to the sitting room.

"Jane, how do you know Maura?" Constance asks.

"Well…I met her a while back and we just connected. She's my best friend and fun to be around, she's wonderful and caring person." The brunette says from her spot on the couch. Maura, who is sitting next to Jane reaches over and places her hand on Jane's thigh. The gesture did not go unnoticed by the blonde's mother.

"Jane is caring as well, she works with children. She gives them a feeling of security and a sense of purpose. I think she is inspiring." Maura declares.

Jane shrugs and gives a shy smile. "Eh, no biggie. From what I know about you Mr. Isles you are an artist, a really talented one at that." Jane says trying to steer the conversation away from herself.

"I have a few installations here and there still but I mostly just keep my work to myself now. When Maura was younger, I was gone for a great deal of her child hood. I traveled all over the world showing my work and such, but I had a life altering change and gave up that life. It was the best decision I have ever made, to make Maura my top priority. I did and still do miss the laid back adventures but I'd never change it for the world." Constance reveals with a sly wink to her daughter.

Jane grins and says to the older woman, "I know what you mean Ms. Isles, I'd give up anything for Maura." Jane looks at the blonde and gives her a grateful expression, while a blush is the only thing Maura returns. Constance notices the shy smiles and hears the compliments. Gathering that both of the women most likely have a deeper connection than just friendship.

An overwhelmed Maura gets up and asks them if they want something to drink. Leaving both Jane and Constance alone the blonde heads to the kitchen.

Not a moment after Maura was gone did Constance begins, "Jane, how long have you been in love with Maura?" Constance inquires with a cheeky smile on her face.

In her old age and with her second chance at life, Constance has become a little more abrasive and cuts to the chase more often. She wastes no time in beating around the bush when time is better spent on pursuing what you want.

Jane's mouth flounders, as she looks at Ms. Isles. "Maura and I aren't a couple Ms. Isles." Jane states, as she tries to dodge the question.

Constance chuckles, "I didn't ask if you two were a couple Jane. I asked how long you have loved my daughter?" She repeats.

Not wanting to lie and not wanting to hide the truth, having an internal battle with how to answer. Watching Maura re-enter the room, Jane answers, "From the moment I met her."

* * *

It was nearing three hours since they showed up at Constance's home. They had talked and joked and Maura realized that everything had gone better than she thought it would.

It was getting late and the conversation seemed to come to a close. All three women were saying their goodbyes at the door. Constance had her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Jane you must come back to see me." Constance tells Jane before adding in, "I like you, at least you are genuine. Maura has only brought over one other person, he was so self-centered and a bore. The only thing he wanted to discuss was if I would fund his charity."

"Ian?" Jane guessed and Constance nodded a yes. "Yeah, I know what you mean and he was a huge jerk. When I met him he didn't seem to have any respect for me, which wasn't a surprise, but he showed none for Maura." Jane responded.

Ms. Isles hugs Jane goodbye and in doing so she whispers in her ear, "I trust you will show Maura the respect she deserves. She's been through a lot and she deserves to finally be happy. You wont hurt her, will you Jane." The older woman says. It isn't a question, more a statement, making sure the brunette knows that Constance expects more from Jane. It's Constance's way of warning Jane not to hurt her daughter.

And pulling back Jane gives Constance a nod in acknowledgment.

"It was nice to finally meet you Ms. Isles. Hopefully, I'll be seeing you a lot more." She gives the older woman a smile and turns to the blonde and tells her that she will be waiting in the car.

"So? What do you think of her Mother?" Maura energetically asks. It's in that moment that Constance can envision the little girl Maura, happy and joyful and innocent.

Constance hugs her daughter, "Maura Dear, I think you've found someone who truly makes you happy and for that I am delighted. Don't let this slip through your fingers. Tell her how you feel and keep her heart close. I can tell she will do the same with yours." And with that she gives Maura a kiss on the head.

* * *

**Okay, I didn't want to have Constance be all kinds of mean. I wanted her to understand the bond between the two ladies and to still have an abrasive approach as well. Also, in some chapters coming up Jane and Maura will have a bit of a shaky time, not everything can be rainbows and butterflies. Hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I must give a big thanks to everyone who has been reading this story and a thanks to the new follows/favs/reviews! You guys know how to make my day better! With that being said I'll leave this glaringly evident disclosure here...characters are not mine...blah...blah.**

* * *

There is a bit of silence on the drive home before Jane begins to speak, "I had a really good time Maur. "

"I'm glad you did Jane." Maura shortly replies.

Thinking Maura bluntness is due to focusing on the road Jane continues, "Me too! I thought it was going to be a bust but I was proven wrong. You know what the weirdest thing is?" Not waiting on a reply she continues, "I felt a pull in there, it was kinda strong. That's not the weird part; the weird part is I was where the pull was taking me. Weird, right?"

"Yes, that is strange." Maura looks at Jane, "I thought you weren't getting pulls anymore. That you didn't know what was going on?"

"The last time I got a pull I told you about it…it was different…that one brought me to you. This one was almost a feeling of belonging…I know it sounds funny. It was like I was meant to be there with you and your mother. " Jane tries to explain as she reaches over to grab Maura's hand.

Maura pulls away trying to make an excuse that she needs both hands to drive but Jane knows something is wrong. To test it one more time, Jane reaches out to rest her hand on Maura's thigh and she tenses.

"What's wrong Maura?" Jane tries to ask the blonde. "Don't lie because I'll know if you do."

"I don't want to discuss it." Maura answers Jane without taking her eyes off the road. They are almost home and so Jane drops it for the time being.

* * *

They walk into the house and without hesitation; Maura doesn't look back before walking upstairs to go to her bedroom.

The brunette sits on the couch and flips on the TV. It's not until after the show she was watching does Jane realize that Maura isn't coming back down. So, she decides to go upstairs and see what is going on. When she reaches Maura's door it is closed and Jane can only assume locked. She knocks and there is no answer. She turns the doorknob and it's locked, just like she thought it would be. Jane tries one more round of knocking before she yells, "MAURA!"

She waits for an answer and when there isn't one she starts pounding on the door. "Maura, if you don't answer, I will find a way to get in there. You know I will, so if I were you I would just open the door."

Jane can hear Maura huff and then followed by footsteps approaching the door. When the door does open, the brunette can see that Maura has been crying, due to the mascara that's running down her face.

"What do you want Jane?" The blonde says without hiding her anger as she opens and leans on the door.

Jane takes a step back, "I want to know if you are okay? I want to know if I did something wrong?"

"Yes, there is something wrong Jane!" Maura huffs, "You come back into my life, after leaving me for TWO decades and expect me to just act like nothing has changed!"

Jane looks startled and she actually is she was not expecting this kind of rage from Maura. "I'm sorry Maura, I really am."

"That's just it! I know it's not your fault but it doesn't change the way I feel!" Maura rage swells as she sees how understanding and innocent Jane's face is; she knows it truly isn't Jane's fault.

Maura leaves the door open and she walks to her bed and sits on the edge. "I know it's your job, but that doesn't stop it from sending me to the brink of insanity every time I think you may leave me…again."

Jane comes over to Maura and listens to the blonde, "You left me! I had no one. You did not think how it would affect me when you left. Even though I had my mother I didn't have you. And you come back and give no regard to my feelings. There is no thought of how your being here will affect me when you have to leave again. Why is it my fault if I don't except this for what it is? Tell me where it's my fault Jane. Why loving you with my whole heart has left me so empty? Tell me why it should be so easy to forgive and forget, when I was the one abandoned? I went on with my life Jane, every moment thinking of you…missing you."

"So did I Maura. I know it was different for me. I had other friends when I went on but it never stopped me from thinking of you. I thought about you everyday since I left you! I LOVE you Maura, I will always love you." Jane finishes as she places her hand on Maura's cheek to wipe away her tears.

Leaning into Jane's hand she places her hand on Jane's and looks into the brunette's eyes. She wants to hate Jane, hate her for everything, but she knows in her heart it wasn't Jane's fault. And so she cries, she cries for her years alone, she cries for her years missing Jane, she cries for the love that was never returned from the only one she ever felt her heart ache for.

Jane heart burns for Maura and she wants to make the blonde know she loves her. She knows that the woman in front of her is in pain for what she has done, but she also knows that the woman in front of her is deeply in love with her as well. And so she leans in and rubs her cheek against Maura's.

Jane whispers into Maura's ear, "I will love you until the day I die! I would give up everything for you…EVERYTHING!" and she kisses the blonde's jaw line until she reaches her chin. Jane kisses down the base of Maura's throat and back to her ear, "You mean more to me than anyone that has come into my life. I would DIE for you." She growls into the blonde's ear.

And Maura grabs the brunettes face and kisses her. She kisses Jane for every moment she missed her, for every moment she thought of her. She kisses her for every time she has felt loved from her.

"I love you." And it's not a statement Maura makes it's a fact. It's a fact that Jane has just come to realize, as she pushes Maura back on the bed, both lying down with Jane on top.

Kissing each other, Jane begins to trail her hands up and down Maura's torso. Maura moans as she feels Jane's finger edge around the hem of her shirt.

Maura flips them so she is on top and slides her thigh between Jane's legs. Applying more pressure when she hears the brunette whimper. She feels a leg push up in between her own thighs.

Jane raises her head up to kiss the blonde's neck and down between her breasts. Jane starts to grind her hips into the woman above her.

And it's only when the blonde realizes she is doing the same that she stops and sits back.

"What did I do? Did I hurt you?" Jane worriedly asks, still out of breath.

Maura takes a moment to before answering, "Yes, you did. And this is not the way to fix it."

"I know it isn't Maura." The brunette says looking into Maura's tearful eyes. "I want you to know that I love you and I will do anything I can to correct what is wrong." Jane pleads.

"I know Jane, let's just go to sleep. You can still lay in here but there should be some boundaries." She declares.

Jane tries to lighten the moment, "So no making out with you when you are asleep?" and it works because Maura gives a light hearted laugh. The blonde replies as she brushes away her tears, "That's correct, Jane."

* * *

When Jane wakes in the morning she finds herself alone. She is scared that she may have pushed things with Maura too fast and too hard. She shouldn't have done that when Maura was feeling so vulnerable but she was just trying to reassure her that she was there and loved her.

Getting up Jane walks downstairs to the kitchen. Maura is there at the kitchen island drinking her coffee and staring straight. Obviously lost in her thoughts, Jane decides to let Maura be the first to start the conversation.

"Jane?" Maura calls out to Jane as the brunette has her back to her while she serves coffee.

"Yeah." The brunette slowly turns around as she answers, knowing they are about to discuss what happened the night before.

Maura sets her coffee cup down and looks up to the brunette in front of her. Scared by what she is about to discuss with Jane, "We should probably talk about last night."

"Look Maur, I'm really sorry for showing up and bringing back old feelings. I'm also so for kissing you and taking it that far when you weren't in the right state of mind. If you want me to go I'll understand."

"Nonononono…that's not what I was getting at. Wait? Where would you go?" Maura looks at the woman in front of her confusion written on her face.

Jane remembers that when Maura was little she once mentioned that Constance gave money to a shelter in the city. That Maura's mom was in town for a charity event to raise money. At the time it was the only redeemable quality she found in Constance. Jane shrugs her shoulders, "Maybe one of those woman shelters that your mom gives her money to."

"Have you lost your mind?" Maura looks slightly agitated. "You are not leaving me again when you don't have to."

"Back to what I wanted to talk to you about, I was going to say that obviously there are things that I need to work out but I would like to do that with you by my side. And that maybe we could get away from Boston for a while to work things out between us." Maura gets up from her seat coming to Jane's side.

The brunette reaches out her hand to place on the other woman's arm, "That sounds great Maur!" She says as she smiles, "Where do you have in mind? I don't have an ID so we would have to drive since I can't fly."

Maura raises her eyebrows as she considers what Jane has just said. "I did not even think about that but luckily, we have a vacation home up north. Do you remember the summer you first showed up, and we went on a vacation?"

Jane smiles and answers, "It was near the shore and we went to the beach a few times. Leah was there and that's when she bought us those buckets for the sand."

"I didn't think you would remember that." Maura says as she shyly smiles at Jane. And the brunette replies, "I remember everything about the time I was with you."

* * *

**I wanted Maura to finally have the freakout she didn't have when Jane first came back. I wanted her to realize that she couldn't continue to sweep her emotions under a rug. That is why she had a melt down in this chapter. On a different note, I foresee this story going maybe 3-4 more chapters before it ends but idk for sure. Heck, it wasn't even supposed to be this long. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry about any mistakes it is drinkin' weeken' and I am a willing participant. I feel like a broken record but thank youfor reading and following, I lift my Franziskaner Weissbier glass in honor all of you. CHEERS!**

* * *

It was later in the week when Maura and Jane made their way up north to Maura's vacation home. It had been fairly easy to get time off from work; the only person who gave the doctor trouble was Detective Vince Korsak. He pleaded with the medical examiner not to go and at the very least not to bring in Doctor Pike. Maura explained that on such a short notice that Doctor Pike was the only one able to cover in her absence. It was an unlikeable argument with the detective but in the long run was nothing compared to having more time with Jane.

* * *

Its hours into the drive when Jane notices Maura bouncing in her seat as she drives, "You know, if you would let me try to drive you could just pee in this cup." Jane says as she holds up an empty fast food cup.

Making an appalled face Maura glances at Jane before focusing back on the road. "First of all, you do NOT have a license so it would be illegal for you to drive." She says in a perturbed voice. "Second, that is thee most DISGUSTING thing I have ever heard." Glancing over for a second time with the look of utter repulsion on her face she continues, "And last but not least, do you know unsanitary that is?"

"FINE!" Jane concedes' "Maybe, if we got you that Stadium Pals Portable Urinal that I've seen on those late night infomercials, there would be no issue." Jane says not noticing the look of revulsion that has once again appeared on Maura's face.

"You DID NOT just sa-" Maura begins to say but Jane cuts her off.

"LOOK! A gas station, you can use the bathroom there and I can get some coffee!" Jane yells in excitement.

"I am so very delighted to see a place where I can use the facilities, that I will leave what you have just suggested for me to do, alone…for now" Maura declares.

* * *

By the time both the ladies reached the house they were tired, hungry and very annoyed with each other.

As Maura parked in the dirt driveway Jane unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car stretching her long legs, she took a big breath and let it out. "I can smell the ocean Maur. It smells so clean and fresh, like those huge fluffy towels in your bathroom do."

"Yeah, it reminded me of all those vacations here, so I decided to buy that kind of laundry detergent." Maura comments as she rounds the car and heads up the porch to the front door.

Maura looks back to ask why Jane wasn't following but Jane speaks before she can, "Maur, I'm going to grab our bags." After acknowledging Jane, the blonde goes and unlocks the door before heading back down the steps to the car.

"Here, let me help you." Maura says as she places her hand on Jane's lower back and leans into the trunk.

Looking over her shoulder Jane comes face to face with the blonde. She can smell the blonde's perfume and she can see the lip-gloss on her lips. Jane wants to lean in and kiss her but she doesn't want to rush this weekend. So, she clears her throat and grabs the items out of the trunk.

* * *

"Well, we don't have much to choose from in the house to cook with." Maura informs Jane, "But we do have places we can go to or pick up from. At the very least we can order some pizza and go grocery shopping tomorrow."

Jane takes a moment to think, "Let's do pizza tonight, go out to breakfast tomorrow morning and then after we hit up the store for groceries. Deal?"

"Deal." Maura nods her head in agreement. "Breakfast will have to be something healthy."

"For you maybe, I want waffles…and maybe some mimosas!

"According to the Livestrong website, the brand Lance Armstrong has created, it does say that champagne in small doses is healthy. Then again he was taking performance-enhancing drugs, which are extremely unhealthy. Hmmm…Maybe I should research that fact further."

"I will do the research for you Maur, firsthand. If I get sick then we will know it was false…okay?" Jane says as she holds back her laughter.

* * *

After dinner the two decided to take a walk down to the beach. "I can't believe we are both here again, as adults and that we get this second chance." Jane declares.

Reaching out Maura grabs Jane hand, "I know, and I want to make the best out of it." Stopping, she turns to face the brunette and drops the shoes she is holding in her other hand. She threads her hands in Jane's hair looking into each other's eyes leans forward and tenderly kisses Jane.

Jane kisses back but neither takes it more than a soft kiss, both knowing that they have the whole weekend to explore their relationship. It's Jane who pulls back and smiles as the blonde bends down to pick up her shoes.

"Let's go back to the house and watch some TV and have some drinks." Maura offers her hand again and the brunette takes it as they walk back to the house.

After walking for a couple of minutes Maura states, "I'm scared Jane."

"Me too." Jane replies, knowing what they are both scared of. "I've been thinking," she pauses as she looks up at the bright glowing moon. "I am going to talk to my boss and discuss me leaving to become…you know…human…I guess."

"You can do that?"

"It doesn't happen too often, but I've heard that you can. It is hard to accomplish but I want to. I want to be with you." Jane declares as she squeezes the blonde's hand. "I told you I'd give up everything for you."

"If you are able to do this," Maura asks trying not to get excited. "How soon would you be able to get to be with me?"

"I don't know? It depends on this job I have now. I would most likely have to finish this job." The brunette states, as Maura nods to show she is listening. "I was with you for three years, that's usually how long I was a best friend for each kid, give or take. I don't even know what my job is right now? I wouldn't know how much longer I have, until I find out what my job is."

Maura smiles as she inquires, "With that being said, and you are allowed to leave, you could be with me, for good, in a few years?"

Climbing up the stairs to the house Jane squeezes the blonde's hand one finally time before letting go, "Yes, if all goes accordingly…then yeah…I could be with you for good."

* * *

When the movie they agreed on was over the two women headed to the master bedroom. After getting through their nightly rituals they climb into bed together and snuggle into each other.

It isn't until Maura is sound asleep does Jane get a pull. She follows the pull and when she does she suddenly appears in a dark room. It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust. When they do she can see that she is in a bedroom. She knows this bedroom; it is slightly familiar to her. The décor has changed but it is basically the same.

Jane walks up to the sleeping form. She reaches out and places her hand on the shoulder of the person deep in slumber. When she does, she can feel a jolt inside her whole body. The unconscious human never waking but they do give a slight whimper as Jane pulls her hand away.

Jane sits down on the floor and rests her body against the side of the bed. She raises her arm and grabs the hand of the sleeping person beside her. Closing her eyes she rests her head on the bed. Seconds pass and the brunette herself falls asleep.

* * *

In the morning Maura wakes to a cold and empty bed. She quickly gets up and searches the house. It looks as if no one but she has been in this house. The doors are locked and Jane's shoes and clothes are still there but the brunette is not. It is until the thought that Jane has once again left that Maura begins to panic. She begins to cry and lets out a grieving moan for the absent Jane.

* * *

Jane is startled awake and it's then that she feels an intense pull. And she knows exactly who is pulling her. It is visceral, pained and immediately she closes her eyes and gives into it.

When Jane opens her eyes she is in the same room as Maura's vacation home. She looks around but there is no need she immediately sees Maura, she is on the ground crying. It breaks the brunettes heart. She knows she is seeing the grown up version of the Maura she left back in the aquarium. And so she runs over to Maura and throws herself down and envelops the crying woman in a tight hug.

"Maura, it's okay I'm here…I'm here." Jane tries to soothe the blonde, "Please…Please stop crying."

After what Jane thought was hours but were indeed mere seconds Maura responds, "Jane? I thought you had left me. I thought you were gone…I woke up…weren't there…and everything you own was here." The blonde says stumbling over her words.

"I did leave Maur, but I came back. It's different now, I came back and I felt you while I was gone. I had a pull and I accidentally fell asleep and when I woke I knew you needed me and I came as soon as I felt you." Jane explains.

"I'm so sorry. I love you Maura, I didn't mean for you to worry." She tries to make clear that there was no intent to hurt the blonde.

"I love you too." The crying woman says through her tears. "I was terrified that it was over. That I had lost you once again."

Again, it's Maura to initiate the first kiss that weekend. This time it's not as tentative as the night before. The panic has pushed Maura to be more aggressive but it is not the reason why she is. It's in the kiss that Maura shows the fear and also the love she feels for Jane. And the brunette gladly accepts it.

The kiss deepens and before either knows it they are laying on the floor, tops are long gone for them both. Hands are blindly exploring each other's bodies, with whimpers, moans and kissing, are the only noises heard.

As hips start to grind Jane slips her hand into the waistband of Maura's pajama bottoms. The blonde lets out a growl as she moans the other woman's name.

* * *

It's later that same day when they both decide to get clothes on and head out to catch a meal and run errands.

"Well, we missed breakfast." Jane states "And basically lunch too. So, where should we go for linner?"

"Linner?" Maura asks the blonde.

"REALLY? With that big brain you can't figure out what linner is?"

Giving Jane her best eye roll she answers, "I was NOT questioning what linner was, I was questioning the use of 'linner' in an actually sentence. It sounds like a special at a low class buffet in a Las Vegas casino."

"LAS VEGAS! I so want to go. That should be our next vacation and we could have linner there."

"Stop Jane. I'm really not amused." Maura tries to sternly declare but as soon as the words are out, the hives begin to form on her chest.

* * *

**Next update should be up by Tuesday, that's if Monday treats me well. If not, by Wednesday for sure.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to all of you following/faving/reviewing it really does mean a lot! Mistakes are my own unlike the characters which are not. Hope you enjoy :)**

"Wow!" Jane whistles as they pull up to the valet, "Fancy Shmancy. I'm glad you talked me into wearing this awfully short dress, instead of my jeans and the shirt you tore trying to get off me this morning." She declares as she exits the car and rounds it to come to Maura's side.

"You look incredibly beautiful Maur." Jane pays the blonde a compliment and takes the other woman's hand. As they near the door the brunette lowers her voice, "I'm glad I had guy friends who would sneak and watch their parents adult movies. At the time I thought they were gross, but that doesn't mean I didn't pick up some pointers. I have an idea of what we should do when we get home."

One of the men from the valet opens the door for them. "JANE!" Maura quietly tries to stop Jane; "We haven't even been seated yet and you're going to get us kicked out of here."

The brunette leans into Maura who is trying not to smile at the her, "What? You like it and you know it." And before she pulls away from Maura she pushes the blonde to the side and into a dark corner.

Making a deeply annoyed face the blonde asks, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I think...I'm getting a wedgie, cover me." Jane says as she attempts to reconcile the issue.

"Can't you do this in the bathroom?" Maura asks in a disgusted voice.

Jane responds as if Maura is the one out of her mind, "What...no…it will just take a second…ahhhh…there…that's so much better."

Laughing Jane winks as she notices the Maitre d' walking to the front of the restaurant. After being seated the waiter asks for their drinks and Maura orders a bottle of Krug Clos Bonnay. When the waiter leaves Jane stares at Maura with a questioning look.

"Don't worry Jane, you'll like it. I chose this restaurant distinctly for this bottle of champagne. It is an exception to Krug's unique and traditional style of champagne cuvees, because it is produced from a single grape variety, a single year and a single vineyard. Trust me when I say that you will like it." The blonde reassuringly says before asking, "What are going to choose for your entrée?"

Giving the menu a look, Jane can only widen her eyes as she tries to decipher what it actually says. "It's in like Spanglish…or frenchlish…I don't know? The names of the entrees are in a different language but the explanations are in English. What are baby jewels and gems?"

"Lettuce." Maura answers matter-of-factly.

Giving a low and annoyed growl Jane replies, "Can you order for me? I don't want a salad though, okay?"

"Yes, Jane. I know exactly what you'll like here. I was going to suggest it for you to order, so now I'll just order it for you and it will be a surprise for you." Returning to the table the waiter pours the champagne in the flutes before taking their orders from Maura.

"Okay, let's toast to something Maur. You think of something that you want to say because I have a toast I want to say as well." The brunette declares as she raises her glass.

The blonde thinks for a moment before asking, "What I want to say is a quote from a book is that okay?"

Jane grins and replies, "Mine too Maur. I guess great minds do think alike."

Smiling at Jane the blonde beings to speak, "Here goes, 'I've never had a moment's doubt. I love you. I believe in you completely. You are my dearest one, my reason for life." She finishes as a single tear runs down her cheek.

Before Jane voices what she is about to say she runs her thumb over the stray tear and puts her hand over Maura's hand. Looking into the blonde's eyes she begins, "'they don't know that without this love there is no happiness or unhappiness for us-there is no life.'" And with that they both cling their glasses and take a drink from the skinny flutes.

The two women smile at on another squeezing the hand on the table, Jane seeing that Maura has let go of more tears, and not wanting to cry herself, she takes another drink and jokes, "WOW! That is good! Can't get that at 7-11, can ya?" Maura's only response is to give Jane a cheeky grin.

* * *

After dinner the two make there way back to the house and go straight for the bedroom. After they make love, they cuddle up together with Jane being the big spoon. Playing with the lock of dark curly hair that has fallen over her shoulder, Maura asks, "When did you fully realize that you loved me?"

Thinking that maybe Jane fell asleep, the blonde turns so they are face to face. She then sees that Jane is not asleep but thinking. "I don't know Maur, I think a part of me always loved you. From the moment I met you I just felt differently about you. I wanted to never be apart from you. You were so special to me. I have never felt what I felt about you for anyone else…ever." She rubs her knuckles up and down the blonde's stomach, "But the moment I realized what it was? That would have to be the morning of your 9th birthday…the day I left you."

Maura looks into Jane's eyes, "Really?"

"I spent the whole night thinking what I could get you in return for the bracelet. When I told you that I loved you, I said it because I knew I would never love anyone the way I love you." Jane finishes as her eyes begin to water.

Maura presses her body closer to Jane, skin touching skin. She rubs the tips of her fingers over the brunette's back bringing forth a shudder from the woman.

"I realized I was in love with you after you left. It was when the ache I had from your absence, would not cease. I knew then it was because my heart was broken from you leaving. When thoughts of you would come to me, my heart would burn as if it were on fire. I knew that if I was just missing my friend it would have been different, this pain felt as if I lost part of my own self." Trying to hold back her tears she says the last part almost in a whisper.

"I'm sorry for leaving you." Jane kisses the blonde, "Every moment I am with you I will try making it up."

* * *

It's the feeling of the pull that wakes Jane. She slowly rolls out of bed and quietly stumbles around trying to find clothes in the dark. Stubbing her toe she locates her jeans and a t-shirt. Once she is dressed, she comes around to Maura's side of the bed and sits down.

"Maur," she tries to softly rouse the blonde from her slumber. "Maur, wake up sweetie."

"Hmm?" The blonde mumbles out still not fully awake, "What time is it?"

"It's around midnight. Maura I have to leave." Jane replies. And Maura's eyes shoot open. "Jane! Why?" She asks as she sits up in bed.

"Don't worry, I'm coming back…really…it's different now, I can feel the pull and I have the option to go or not to. The last time, I just sat in the room as they slept. I am there just to comfort…I think my presence is comforting." Jane explains to the blonde to calm her down. "Okay? I'll be back. I want to go talk to my boss about getting out after. I should be back no later than lunch. You can do your yoga stuff and when I get back, I'll cook you lunch. Sound good?"

"Okay." Maura agrees as she lies back down. "I love you Jane."

"I love you more." The brunette says as she fades away.

* * *

When she reappears she is again in the same bedroom as the last time. This time the sleeping form does not look as peaceful as the time before. The body before her does not look well, and Jane thinks that it is her delay that has caused it. She vows to not be late again if this is what her tardiness has caused.

The individual in front of her is pale, sweating and Jane can only assume is in pain. From the whimpers and to the chatter of teeth she fears for them. Jane crosses the room and kneels on the floor resting her arms on the bed she places her hand over the ones already sprawled out on the sheets. Humming, Jane tries with all her might to calm down the person before her.

* * *

In the morning Jane goes to see Sean. Like always she takes a seat in the ugly chair that sits in front of Sean's desk. "Do you think you'll ever spruce up the place?" She jokes.

"Jane, in the whole time I have been here have a changed a thing?" He laughs, "So, what is it that brings you here?"

"I want out. I want to be done…I want to be human…I want to get out and live the rest of my life with Maura." Jane declares, not wasting any time beating around the bush.

"Have you figured out what it is you have to do and that's the reason?" he asks almost positive that is the reason she is here. "You have this job and once it's done we can discuss you getting out."

"Sean, I'll do this job but when it's done, there will be no discussing. I want out. I know it's not easy, but I have been the prime example of a perfect 'worker'. I want to be finished and I know you can make that happen." Jane exclaims.

"I once wanted out too, Jane. But you have to realize that you can't come back and you will die, just like every other human out there. What happens if things don't go as planned, and God forbid something happens to Maura. You will have given up everything for nothing." Sean says trying to make Jane understand what she will be giving up.

"Maura isn't nothing," she snarls. "She is the everything I would be receiving in return to giving up my nothing existence. "

He understands what Jane is saying he was once there so he tries again, "I didn't mean to offend you or Maura. I'm just asking for you to consider every possible outcome before doing this. And I would appreciate you not saying our job is nothing, it's the thing that brought you to Maura, so it's something right?"

"Sorry, sir. I was just angry." She explains.

"I know and I will see about what I can do, okay? But I want you to think about one thing. If you become human and something were to happen to you, how it would affect Maura?"

Jane doesn't need time to think about it so she answers right away, "She would know I tried and did everything to be with her. That I became human for her…that in the end, it wasn't something I didn't do that kept us apart. She would know that I gave up everything to be with her, that would include my life…and that is the greatest kind of love…she would know the extent of my love for her."

* * *

True to her promise Jane showed up in the late morning. She finds Maura sitting on the back porch reading. "Hey, I told you I'd be back." She says as she sees the startled look on the blonde's face. Leaning down she kisses Maura and asks, "You hungry?"

Still kissing Jane she nods her head up and down to answer the brunette. "Okay. I'll go cook us lunch."

* * *

**Okay, Maura's quote was from the book ****_Atonement_**** and Jane's was from ****_Anna Karenina. _****This weekend is a four day so I might get a new chapter out over my mini vacation. If I don't get one up by then, it will be Tuesday at the latest.I keep thinking this story is ending but it's taking longer than expected. I estimate maybe three more chapters but I think I said that two chapters ago. Oh well, hope you liked it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's update day! I am on my four day and really just slammed this out. I didn't proof read it so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy it! **

* * *

The two women are sitting in the loungers, on the patio; in the backyard holding each other's hands, as they watch the sun begin it's descent. After lunch they spent all afternoon talking. The two of them discussing a myriad of things, anything from: their relationship, to reminiscing about old times.

They had just been discussing going to a baseball game when they returned back to Boston. Jane had expressed the fact that she would love a jersey to wear to the game, when Jane started, "Let me ask you something."

"I know you too well Jane, I bet I already know what you're going to ask me." Maura states as she squeezes the other woman's hand. Jane smirks at the blonde, "I bet you don't know my next question." The wheels are turning in her head for the wager of the bet. "I bet I do." Maura counters.

After a moment of thinking a grin forms on Jane's face. "Okay, if you aren't correct about what I was about to ask, then I get to throw you into the ocean." She finishes nodding in the direction of the water, "fully dressed." Maura narrows her eyes at the brunette before she answers. "Deal!" She taps their intertwined hands on the arm of the chair as if to seal their verbal agreement.

"Oh? Little Miss Know It All, huh?" Jane tries to give the blonde her most serious face, "Then, pray tell, what was I going to ask you?"

"You were going to ask me, if I would wear a baseball jersey with you when we went to the game. Wait, we didn't wager on what I would get if I was correct." Maura said smugly, as she was sure that Jane was about to say.

Turning her lips into a straight-line Jane tried to hide her shock and the smile from the very right Maura. Knowing this would be the only way to throw a fully clothed Maura into the water AND more importantly, not wanting to be proven wrong Jane lies, "Doesn't matter, I wasn't going to ask that." Sticking her tongue out at the blonde she thinks of another question. "I was going to ask you, if you had a preference to what game we want to go to?"

Jane stands and stretches her muscles out, getting ready to pick up Maura. "LIAR! I know that that was not what you were going to ask me…DO…NOT…DARE!" The blonde warns Jane, as she sees the brunette crack her knuckles and smirk.

"JANE! I swear I will never forgive you if you throw me in the water!" Maura screams as Jane hoists her offer her shoulder. She carries her off the back porch and into the sand.

"Maur, you are going to get hives. You'll forgive me, you will also give me a kiss afterwards, I guarantee." They both laugh uncontrollably and the blonde begins to flail around. "That doesn't mean I'm okay with you throwing me into the ocean!"

"Maura you must weigh like ten pounds, because you are so easy to carry. It's going to be so much fun throwing you in the nice salt water." The brunette teases as she carries the blonde away, "I am wearing designer clothes!" Maura tries to plead.

As they near the water, Jane falls to her knees, dropping Maura in the process. "OUCH! Jane that hurt! WH—" she begins to ask but stops, as she sees Jane's face contort from the pain. "Did I hurt you?" she redirects her questioning.

All Jane can do is ball up and scream wildly from the agony. She then begins to thrash violently in the sand. "JANE!" Maura screams in fear. The blonde tries to soothe the brunette but nothing seems to work.

"Mau—" Jane tries to get out but cannot. Sweat pouring off her face she tries to sit up and only makes it to her hands and knees before vomiting. "MAURA!" she wails out as her nose begins to bleed. Maura doesn't even have time to process what these symptoms mean, because within seconds Jane vanishes into thin air.

Still kneeling in the same spot in the sand Maura hugs herself while she cries. The sun has set and the moon is the only light shining down to give any light. Hours have passed and there have been no sign of Jane and Maura begins to cry harder, "Jane? Please not again, please, please, please? Don't let this happen again." She cries out to no one in particular.

* * *

When Jane appears she is in a living room. Her pain has lessened so she wipes the blood from her nose as she stands. Looking around the room, she sees a form on the ground and she runs to it. "COME ON! WAKE UP!" The brunette tries to shake them.

"Jane?" the person warily asks as they come to.

"Yes, I'm here. It's going to be ok." She tries to say in a calming voice but it only comes out in a whisper.

"How did you get in here? What is going on?" The person asks as they become a little more alert.

"It's okay. I just knew that you needed me and so I came. I here, I will help you." She says with a steadier voice and she gets up to call for an ambulance.

* * *

She doesn't know how much time has passed when she eventually gets let into the hospital room. When she gets there the Doctor had told Jane, what procedures were done before leaving Jane in silence. The room is dark, save for the bathroom light that's on, it's shining through the crack from the bathroom door. She sits down in a chair that is facing the patient. After they were given some pain medication, they seem to have been exhausted enough to fall asleep. Noticing a phone, Jane picks it up and dials Maura's cell phone number.

* * *

After finally making it back to the house, she begins to search it just in case Jane is somewhere inside. When she stops searching, Maura collapses onto the bed. She wonders if she will ever see Jane again. Jane had told her that this time was different, but it didn't seem different when crying on the ground after being left again. Maura was not only worried about Jane not coming back, she was also worried about Jane's health. She has never witnessed Jane in pain before and it scared her. Completely drained, Maura begins to drift off into sleep. Not hearing the vibrating buzz from her phone, she misses Jane's call.

* * *

"Come on Maur, answer your phone! That thing is tied to your hip, but when I need you this one time, I can't get through!" She yells at the ringing tone as if she can will Maura to answer.

"Hello, you have reached Dr. Maura Isles. I'm sorry to have missed your call but if you leave me your name and number, I will return your call." Jane has heard this message for the eighth time before deciding to leave a message.

"Maur, it's me!" Taking in a big breath she decides what she is going to say. "Don't worry, I know you are but everything is okay. I'm at the hospital, but it's not for me. It's my person that I'm with. I will call you later. I love you. Just be safe and don't worry Maur." And she hangs up disappointed that she didn't get hold of Maura. Needing to stretch her legs and clear her mind, Jane heads down to get some coffee.

* * *

It's almost morning when Jane decides to go and talk to Sean. She wants to talk to him about her new job. She has an idea of what she must do but she wants to make sure.

"Hello." Sean greets Jane as she walks into the office.

"Sean." She gives him a curt reply. "I need to talk to you."

"About you getting out? Well, there isn't much to talk about. I haven't hea—"

Before he finishes Jane cuts him off, "No, sir. It's about the new job."

Thinking he has an idea of what she wants to talk about he just, nods his head and sits up straighter in his chair.

"I don't think I can do it Sean, I can't." She says with tears in her eyes

Understanding what Jane is meaning he begins, "Jane, I told you it was going to be hard. I warned you many times that of the consequences of all your choices. Just like I am warning you now, of becoming human. If you think this is bad Jane, then how can you be able to live a human life? You have to know that in life things aren't easy, you want to be human than you have to do this job Jane." Sean tries to reason with Jane.

"How can I do that though? How can I be the one to guide someone to the end? Take away their life sir? How can I do this to her? Maura will never forgive me for this." Jane declares as she nervously twirls her charm bracelet around her wrist.

Sean clears his throat before speaking, "She will if she loves you, of all people, she should understand death."

Still holding back tears Jane chokes out through her raw throat, "Not, if I'm the one taking her mother away from her."

* * *

"Jane?" The older woman screams as Jane appears before her in the room. "How did you just do that?" the startled woman asks.

"Constance, we need to talk." She says as she sits down in the chair by the bed. Not waiting for an answer she begins, "You are not going to believe me, but I need you to have an open mind about what I'm going to tell you."

"Jane, you are worrying me. Is Maura okay? Why are you here?" She bombards Jane with her questioning.

"Maura is fine. But you are not, right?" Jane decides to ease into this conversation.

Constance doesn't look at Jane; instead she turns to look out the window. "You should know Jane, you were the one who found me right?" she throws a question back at Jane but Jane doesn't answer. "That's what they told me when I woke up, that you were the one who found me and called the paramedics." She stops to look at Jane, "How did you know, about everything?"

Taking this opening she starts, "That's what I need to talk to you about. I know you are going to think I'm joking but I am not. I'm Maura's Jane."

"Yes, I know that. We were introduced not too long ago, I may be old, but I am not that old. I didn't forget who you were." She states confused to what Jane is meaning.

Bracing herself for the worst Jane speaks, "No, I'm Jane, the same imaginary Jane Maura had when she was younger."

After a few moments, Jane thinks that Constance is letting this information sink in but is startled when the woman laughs thinking that Jane is joking, "You are too funny Jane."

"Constance, I am not joking. I can prove it." She says as stands she fades away and fades back. "SEE! I'm serious." She declares to a very frightened older woman.

Shaking her head in disbelief she tries to rationalize, "I must be on some medication that is making me loopy."

"You are not. Do you remember when Maura's friend came it was a little after your husband died? Do remember, those nights when you would stay up looking at old pictures in the study? I do. I would come in there with you and comfort you, the same way I comforted you the last few nights. I'm connected to you and Maura. I don't know why, but I am." Jane expresses this with a sad voice.

"I don't know…how can this be?" Constance tries to wrap her head around everything the brunette has just said.

"It's my job." Jane tells her. "How long have you known that the cancer had come back?"

It takes a moment for the older woman to register what Jane has just asked, "Oh, uh…a few months ago. They told me that it had rapidly progressed and suggested chemotherapy but there would be little chance of it working." She says a little dazed. "I didn't want to spend the little time I had left here in a hospital," she laughs seeing the irony in her statement, "But look at me, here I lay in a hospital."

"I'm sorry Constance. Does Maura know?"

"No, and I would prefer her not to know either, not now. She seems so happy…with you." She says smiling at Jane.

Jane smiles back before continuing, "Constance, the reason I am here, is that I am the one who is going to guide you to the afterlife."

* * *

**In the next chapter we will get more Jane/Constance interaction and Jane will explain more to her. Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Have a great weekend!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: My apologies for the delay in updating, I have been extremely busy. Thank you for the new follows/favorites/reviews! And a big thank you to all of you who have been with me from the start. Hope this chapter somewhat makes up for the wait. Also, sorry for any mistakes. I did NOT proof read, so mistakes are bound to pop up.**

* * *

It's later morning before Maura wakes from her deep sleep. As she gets out of the bed she can hear noises from the kitchen. It scares her thinking that maybe a criminal is lurking around in the house. Getting out of bed, she grabs the lamp off of her bedroom dresser. Sneaking down the hall and into the living room she readies to attack, but the sounds of someone cooking makes her lower the lamp as she walks into the kitchen.

"JANE!" she screams and runs to the woman. With the lamp still in her hand, she awkwardly throws her arms around the taller woman. Slamming Jane's front side into the counter, she apologizes and steps back.

Turning around Jane raises her eyebrows as she points to the lamp. "Bright idea? She deadpans.

Maura looks at her confused before looking at the lamp in her hands, "Oh yeah, I thought you were a robber, so I grabbed this to defend myself." She says as she sets the lamp on the kitchen counter.

"Why wouldn't you use those kickboxing moves I taught you?" Jane asks with a puzzled look. "I don't think you are qualified to teach me kickboxing after watching a full night of infomercials for a P90X kit _AND_ that is besides the point." She stops and a concerned face replace the perturbed one. "What happened Jane? Where did you go?" Maura ask frantically as she desperately grabs hold of Jane, as if she might disappear again.

Grasping the woman before, Jane holds her as if her life depends on it. "I know you got scared sweets, but I had to go, it was my job." She squeezes the blonde tighter. "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't know that was going to happen and I'm sorry. It scared me, just as it scared you."

As they disentangled themselves from one another Jane grabs a hold of Maura's hand and looks her in the eyes, "Will you promise me something… please, Maura?" she asks the blonde with such intensity that Maura chokes out a yes.

"Promise…that if something were to happen, if I were to hurt you somehow…I'm just scared of hurting you…"She stops and growls with frustration, as she is unable to make a clear sentence.

"Jane, just relax and tell me what it is you want me to promise. I would give you anything, so don't be afraid to ask." Maura states as she begins to rub circles with her thumb on the back of the brunette's hand.

Taking a big breath Jane starts again, "If I do anything that would cause you any pain, will you remember that I NEVER would do something to hurt you. Promise me you will remember that I would never willingly hurt you. I only want to make you happy, I'm sorry if I do something to make you suffer."

"I will remember the love you have for me Jane, I know you would never purposely hurt me. I promise to remember." The blonde kisses Jane's hand as a seal of her word.

* * *

"I need to be able to drive Maura. I can't walk everywhere!" Jane pleads as she tries to convince the blonde to let her drive back to Boston.

Shaking her head Maura answers, "I work at BPD Jane, and it is my job to uphold the laws that our city is given. I can not let you break the law, just so you can get your jollies from driving a car."

Rolling her eyes, Jane throws her hand out in front of her, "Really? My 'jollies'? I would rather get my 'jollies' else where, I want to drive so I don't get car sick by your driving."

Knowing that this conversation will never end unless she agrees, Maura caves and decides to let Jane have her way. "If I let you drive home, will you stop you're complaining today?"

"YES!" Jane agrees to the blonde's offer with a jab of her index finger.

"Now that that is settled, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me to see my mother tonight?" Maura asks not noticing the panic flash in the brunette's eyes. "Why are you going to see your mom? Did she call you and ask you to come over?"

"No." Maura gives a confused look at Jane, "We always get together on Sunday nights. Well, when we are both in town and are available. Given the fact that I will be back in town and that I have not received a call to cancel, I assume it will be like every other Sunday night."

"Oh, well…maybe you two should have some alone time." Jane says trying to get out of an awkward night with Constance and Maura. "Don't be silly Jane, you are coming and that's that. Remember no complaining, or you don't get to drive." Maura grins.

* * *

"You just peed at the last stop!" Jane whines as the blonde bounces in her seat.

"Well, if you had listened to my directions, we wouldn't be lost right now." Maura shoots Jane an annoyed look.

"I am not lost…I'm just taking the scenic route." Jane tries to cover up the fact that she is indeed lost.

"Oh, I didn't know the scenic route included three U-turns at three different dead ends?" The blonde asks sarcastically. "Look, another dead end! Maybe you can do another one of those U-turns you love so much. If the DMV tested how a person could U-turn, you would ace that test."

"When did you become so saucy? I don't remember this much bitterness, did someone at your work teach you this?" Jane asks in a joking tone.

"No, it was the time spent with you in this car going in circles." Maura jokes back.

"AHA! There is the freeway we need to be on. I told you I knew where we were at!" Jane says letting out a breath of relief.

* * *

"FINALLY!" Jane opens the front door as Maura pushes past her. "I remember someone saying it was rude to barrel through the door like that."

"Yeah…wellIhavetopee!" Maura yells but it only comes out as one long word.

"You have got to be lyin'?" Jane asks incredulously and from the hall she can hear the blonde yell, "All mammals have to pee!" before the bathroom door slams.

Rolling her eyes Jane flops herself down on the couch, "I need a nap." She says to herself, jumping a little when Maura speaks from behind her. "We have to unload the car and then get ready to go and visit my mother." Maura says and she smiles when she hears a groan from the brunette, "We would have had time to relax if you wouldn't have gotten us lost."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, go get ready." Jane stand and walks by Maura slapping the blonde on the butt as she heads out to unload the car.

* * *

After unloading the car, Jane decides to stop in on Constance and see if she has any plans to tell Maura about her cancer. When she appears she is in Constance's living room.

"Jane! You scared me!" the older woman says as she clutches her hand over her chest. "Is this going to be a regular thing, you just showing up at in my house, without any warning?"

"Yes, but don't go thinking I get joy out of taking time out of my life to sneak up on you." Jane says as she sits down on Constance's couch. "Maura is coming over here tonight and she is bringing me. I wanted to know what you were going to say about your cancer and about me?"

"I already discussed this at the hospital with you Jane. I am not going to tell her anything until I HAVE to." The older woman crosses her arms as she continues to stand in the same spot across the room.

"I think that is a huge mistake Constance." Jane says as she stands she walks to where the older woman is standing. "Well, I am glad you are not here to tell me about my life choices." She says bitterly to the younger woman.

"I have to go get ready so your daughter can be tricked into thinking everything is perfect." And with that Jane fades out.

* * *

"Mother?" Maura calls out as they enter her mother's house.

"Hello Dear." Constance greets her daughter as she comes into the foyer. Hugging her daughter she eyes the woman beside her. "Jane." She says curtly, "Long time, no see."

Jane nods and snidely replies, "Seems like I was just here."

"Yes, well let's head into the dinning room. The cook is just now finishing up and dinner will be out shortly.

* * *

"Jane, what is wrong?" Maura says as she comes back in from the bathroom. "You were very short with my mother, bordering on just plain rude."

Jane turns from her side as the blonde slides into bed. "I'm sorry Maura, just a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sliding down and snuggling into Maura, Jane answers with a no. "Can I ask you something Maur?" she asks with her face on the other woman's stomach.

"Anything." Maura responds as she begins to massage Jane's head.

"When I left you on your birthday, would it have been easier or harder for you to know that I was leaving." She asks not looking up to see the other woman's face, so, when she feels the hands in her hair still, it worries the brunette. Fearing she has upset the woman beneath her she readies herself to sit up but stops when she feels the finger begin to move over her scalp again. "It hurt me knowing that you knew and didn't tell me, but in the end I can see why you did it."

"You do?" Jane questions as she slips her hand under the hem of the blonde's shirt and begins to rub circles. "Yes, you wanted us to make the best of the time we had left. You knew I would spend the days brooding."

"That, and I was scared to. I spent the time after hating myself for not telling you. I hurt you because I was too afraid to let you know." Tilting her head so she can look the blonde in the eyes she continues, "I never want to hurt you like that again, and the thing that scares me the most is knowing I most likely will." Sliding her hand down the brunette's head to her cheek, Maura rubs her thumb there asking softly. "Why do you say that?"

"Becoming human means I have a chance of life with you, and in life there is misery. I know to have a life with you, I will also give you pain." A tear slips out of Jane's eye, she wants nothing more to tell Maura what she really means but knows it isn't her place to.

"Does this have anything to do with what we talked about this morning before we left to come back to Boston?" The blonde asks. Jane shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah, I just have been thinking about things. Maybe, I'm just losing it."

Tugging the brunette up, so she is hovering above her Maura kisses Jane and pulls back. Hoping to ease the other woman's concern, the blonde begins, "Life also gives us love Jane. No amount of hurt will ever shadow the love I have for you, and right now I am going to show you how much I love you."

* * *

**So, I expected to have the Jane and Constance talk a bit more but I wanted Jane to see where Constance is coming from, and have Jane understand that she did the same thing to Maura when she was a kid. Anyway, next chapter should be posted soon. I really am going to try to get it posted by Saturday because Sunday is football! Thanks again!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am really sorry for not updating sooner. Things are crazy on my end. I belted this out and there most likely will be mistakes. Hoping you all enjoy this chapter. Oh, don't know when I last said this so let me drop this on ya's if you didn't know, I don't own the characters Rizzoli and Isles. **

* * *

Jane is the first to wake, and so she lays there next to Maura, thinking of how she can talk Constance into telling her daughter about her cancer. As Maura begins to stir, her mind clears and she focuses on the woman next to her.

"Good morning my love." She says as she rolls over to the waking blonde. Wrapping her in her long arms she peppers Maura with kisses. "I was up for hours just missing the way you kiss."

Smiling Maura pulls back to look the brunette in the eyes, "Really, did you miss anything else?" Grinning Jane slides the hand that was on the blonde's waist up to her breast and begins kissing her again. Pulling back she cups the other woman's breast and she husks out, "No, I've missed these too." Minutes go by and she beings to trail her hand down Maura's stomach and between her legs, "This—"

She stops abruptly when she feels the pull. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" she screams in frustration.

"What? What's wrong?" Maura asks sitting up.

"I'm getting a pull." Jane groans out. "I don't have to go right away. If we take too long the pull will get in the way…so…want to do a quickie?" She asks hesitantly as if she is trying to gauge Maura's reaction.

"You did not just suggest that to me! I am a lady and I would like to be treated as such." Maura huffs out as she rolls out of bed and marches to the bathroom.

Balling her fists Jane raises them to the ceiling and growls out a few unintelligible words. Throwing her feet to the ground she gets up and gets dressed. "Could this day get any worse?" She grumbles out.

* * *

"What now Sean? I said I'd do the job." Jane rolls her eyes as she flops down unceremoniously.

"I see that even though you look older that hasn't stopped your childlike fits." Sean states in his usual rough voice, as he himself sits down.

"What was so important that you had to pull me here, I had leave Maura yet again? This is not how I wanted to start the morning." Jane snaps at the man in front of her.

"Why are you being such a freakin' hot head Jane? I just wanted to talk about what you have asked me to do for _you_. You getting out, remember?" Arching his eyebrows, he asks "Unless, you don't want to? Either way, it's no sweat off my sack but if you want to drop the attitude we can have a civil discussion."

"Sorry, Sir. I have a lot on my mind." And before she can elaborate further, Sean cuts her off. "Yeah, Yeah." He says waving his hand, stopping her before things get emotional. Another reason for the interruption is because he just did not want to get into a huge discussion of her problems, this meeting needed to be brief.

"We need to set you up with a life Jane. If you are able to become human, there has to be a life established for you." Sean states.

"Sir, what do you mean?" Jane asks as she sits straighter in her seat. "I don't understand a life? I want my life to be with Maura."

"I got that Jane." He says in a huff. "What I mean is, how do you expect to get a job, driver's license, bank account, or house? For you to achieve all those things you need an identity, a life that we will create for you Jane."

"Oh." Jane says with a confused look. "How are we going to do that?"

Rubbing his face in annoyance Sean answers her, "We can do anything we want Jane, you should know that by now." Standing up and opening the door to his office he talks before ushering Jane out the door, "I need you to decide what you want your job to be and where you want to live. The most important thing being, I need you to decide is if you want to be apart of a family Jane. If not, think of a last name and get back to me when you decide."

* * *

"Maura?" The brunette calls for the other woman as she enters the house. "Maura, are you home."

"Up here." The blonde answers her from the top of the stairs. "I am getting ready for work."

Climbing the stairs Jane and greets the robe-clad woman on the top step. Jane kisses the blonde softly on her shoulder before following Maura into the bedroom. Lying down on the bed Jane watches the other woman enter the walk-in closet.

"Maur?" The brunette asks not getting up from the bed. After hearing Maura hum her response she continues, "Would you like it more if I came from a family? You know…like…then you would be apart of a big family like you always wanted?" She cautiously asks.

Stepping out of her closet with her outfit in her hands, Maura comes to stand before Jane. Setting down clothes on the bed, she gives Jane a quizzical look. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, just asking your opinion." Jane shrugs and begins playing with her charm bracelet. Not making eye contact she further probes, "Well, would you?"

"Yes, I would love to have in-laws one day but seeing as the fact that that can never be, it doesn't bother me." Running her hand down the brunette's leg she goes on "Can't miss what you've never had. Don't be worried that you don't give me enough Jane. You give me plenty."

Jane eyes the blonde as she removes her robe and lays it on the bed. Standing up, Jane comes to stand before the other woman. Placing her hands on Maura's waist, trailing her hands up and down soft skin and over the other woman's underwear.

"I can give you something else right now." She states as she caresses the blonde's hipbone.

Kissing the brunette, Maura smiles against Jane's mouth. "I don't have time right now, I'm going to be late for work." Pulling back she asks, "Tonight?"

"Yes!" Jane yells a little to loudly. "Sorry, I got a little too excited." Falling back on the bed she notices the smirk on the blonde's face.

"I love you Maur, and I want to give you everything you have ever wanted."

* * *

After knocking twice on the big wooden door, Jane steps back and waits for an answer.

"Jane." Constance says as she opens the front door. "I see you decided to use the front door. Thanks, it is better than you just popping into my front room unannounced."

"You ready?" The younger woman asks.

"Yes, just let me grab my purse," Constance turns to the table into the foyer and picks up her purse. Exiting the house she locks up the door and walks shoulder to shoulder to Jane. "Thanks again for coming to my appointment with me."

"It's no problem Constance." Jane says as she opens the passenger door to enter the car.

"It's nice to have someone to share this with." The older woman states as she gets behind the wheel. Jane only nods, understands what "this" means. "If you told Maura she could share in this with you too."

"Jane, you know I'm not going to do that." Constance says as she pulls out onto the street. "Is this why you came with me, to discuss telling Maura?"

"That may be half the reason, I really do care about you Constance." Looking over to the other woman she tilts her head and pauses a moment. "But, you have to tell her. I know you don't want her to worry but you also are being selfish." Constance stares straight ahead; her only focus is the cars in front of her. "I know how you are feeling. I did the same thing to her. When I left her that day at the aquarium, I knew days before that I was leaving. I didn't tell her and when I left, she was broken. You know that, you saw it first hand. You need to let her have time to grieve with you. Let her have time to come to terms with it. She needs time to process and not have you just vanish."

Taking her eyes off the road she looks over to Jane, "I don't think I'm brave enough to do that."

"Yes, you are. I'll will be right there with you if you want me to be." Jane turns to look the other woman in the eyes. And it is in that moment, that she sees the car come barreling into the side of the car. For Jane the world goes white as she feels the pull take her over.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Jane notices she is lying on a badly carpeted floor. She tries to sit up but her body wont let her. Minutes go by before she can actually sit up. When she does she realizes where she is. The door opens and Sean come walking in.

"Jane. I was worried we didn't pull you out fast enough." Sean says as he kneels on the ground in front of Jane. "How are you doing? Do you need anything?"

"W—what happened?" Grabbing her head she looks to Sean for an explanation. "I was in the car and…SHIT! CONSTANCE?" she asks as tears form in her eyes. "Is she…did it happen…was that it?"

"No, it wasn't. Constance is in the hospital; Maura is there with her right now. What happened was unforeseen. We weren't even sure we pulled you in time. We couldn't have you getting hurt or killed before the job is done." Sean says as he lifts the brunette to her feet.

"I need to get to Maura. I need to see how Constance is doing. Is it bad?" She questions a bit too frantically for Sean to understand. "Slow down Jane. Take it easy." Taking a moment to calm herself, Jane asks again. "Is it bad Sean?"

"It's not good Jane." He says somberly and Jane knows she needs to get to Maura. "Take a moment to compose yourself. You need to be able to be strong for the three of you."

Jane tries to do just that but the tears start again "Sir is this it? Is it beginning?"

* * *

When she appears in the hospital room she immediately sees the blonde sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed. Next, she sees Constance lying unconscious with tubes and wires attached to her.

"Maur." She whispers, afraid she might disturb something if she speaks any louder. "Jane? What are you doing here?" Maura stands as she reaches out and opens up her arms for the brunette. "My Mother, she was in a car accident. They don't really know what happened but it was bad Jane, really bad."

"It's okay Maura. I'm here and I have you. It's okay…let it out." Jane says trying to soothe the crying woman.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts people. Hopefully there are some of you still reading this.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I wanted to get this out before the weekend fully commenced cuz I'm going to be heck of busy. This story is coming to the end BUT the next couple of updates will be crazy. I am going to home to my motherland...okay it isn't a different country but I am going home to the place I was born and raised for 20+ years...LAS VEGAS baby! I am going to try to get out another chapter before I leave next week. I am not abandoning this story, the latest I will update is by the 24th. That being said, thank you for the follows/favs/reviews. I know I say it a lot but it really means so much to me.**

It's been hours since Jane has arrived at the hospital and Constance has yet to wake up. As Jane stands up to stretch her legs, Maura gives her a questioning glare.

"Where were you?" the blonde asks the other woman. "What do you mean?" Jane answers as she begins to pace.

"Before you came here, where were you?" she asks again and when she does, she notices the brunettes step falter. "I was with my boss." Jane truthfully answers, worried where this conversation is going.

"Why were you crying? When you first came in I had thought you had known what had happened already. You weren't shocked when I told you." Maura questions Jane.

"I…I was…kinda…" Jane stumbles out as she begins to pace more quickly around Constance's bed. "I was—"

"Jane?" Constance interrupts the tall stammering woman. "Jane? What happened we were driving…the car…was it an accident?" The older woman laboriously asks the brunette as she slowly reaches out to Jane with a bandaged hand.

Maura shoots up from her seat and comes to her mother's side. Watching the two women's interaction she listens to the brunette, who soothingly responds to her mother's inquiry.

Jane softly places the older woman's bandaged hand in hers as she answers, "Yes, Constance it was an accident. You're going to be fine, just go back to sleep." Looking a little worried Constance goes to ask more of what happened when Maura speaks up. "Mother, Jane is right. You need to rest up; we will be here when you wake up. I love you okay, so go back to sleep and we will discuss all of this when you wake up." She says reassuringly to her mother as she rubs the injured woman's shoulder.

The blonde watches as her mother quickly falls back to sleep. When she glances up to look at Jane she notices she is alone in the room. Turning around she makes her way back to her seat. Knowing that when Jane comes back in she has a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"I got us two cups coffee and some snacks from the cafeteria downstairs." Jane announces as she enters the room for the second time that day.

From her spot over on the chair Maura slowly drops her hand she had over her mouth as she thought about which way she would approach Jane. With her eyebrows still scrunched she examines the brunettes jumpy demeanor. With jittery hands she fumbles with placing the snacks on the tray next to the bed.

"What was that?" Maura asks the skittish woman. "I said I got us snacks and some coffee." Jane answers maybe hoping that with some luck that was what the blonde was asking her.

But with no such luck granted Maura responds, "I wasn't referring to what you said just now. I was referring to what you had said to my mother." The blonde's voice is clipped and she knows she is being rather blunt.

"I don't know what you mean Maura." Jane lies and as soon as the words are out she knows that Maura isn't going to believe her. So, she tries again "I was just trying to soothe her while giving you a minute to calm yourself."

"Well, to me, since you arrived here it has looked like you knew what had happened before I told you. To me, when she awoke it made it seem that she knew you were going to be here. As if, you and her were in that car together." Her voice is rising but it is still quiet enough to not wake her mother.

"You want to know what I think?" Jane asks but doesn't wait for the blonde to answer. "I think you are in shock about your mother and are taking it on me." She snarls out trying to turn the conversation around on Maura, trying to get out of telling why she was with Constance.

And it's in that moment that Jane feels luck finally has her back when there is a quiet knock on the door. Without an answer the attending doctor enters the room. "I hear that Ms. Isles woke up earlier." He states as he takes the stethoscope off of his neck. Walking over he listens to the sleeping woman's breathing. Taking some notes he looks up to the two women in the room.

"Which one is her daughter?" he asks searching the ladies that are in front of him. Maura steps up and answers, "I am, Dr. Maura Isles." She extends her hand as she speaks and the man shakes it in return. "Dr. Lucas Campbell. Nice to meet you." He states.

Releasing Maura's hand, he opens the folder in his hands once more and he glances down before speaking. "Your mother is looking relatively well considering all the facts. If she continues to heal properly, I would say she could be out of here in the next few days. We might need to look into prescribing her steroids if she continues to lose weight." He says matter-of-factly and that the blonde gives a quick nod and a small smile to show she is listening.

"With the progression of her cancer we need her to be as strong as she can when she leaves the hospital." He adds in before closing in the file folder. Jane notices the smile fall from Maura's face as the words Dr. Campbell just said sink in. The brunette walks over to the other woman and places her hand on the small of her back.

"Is there any questions before I leave?" The man asks unaware he has unintentionally divulged Constance's secret. Seeing that Maura is clearly incapable of speaking Jane answers, "No, I think that will be all. Thank you Doctor." When Dr. Campbell exits the room, Jane guides Maura to the chair she was sitting in earlier.

"Are you okay Maur?" Jane asks as she notices the terror in the blonde's blank eyes. Kneeling down in front of Maura she places her hands on the blonde's knees and stares up into the woman's emotionless face. Moments pass before the blonde speaks, "She…her cancer returned…and she didn't tell me?"

"It must be a huge shock Maura but I bet she was going to tell you. Maybe she was just scared." Jane tries to assuage the blonde. Jane wants to tell the grief stricken woman before her that she herself knew. That it is the reason she has come back, but she knows full well it is not the time. It's eating her alive keeping the truth from the blonde, lying to her and keeping such a huge secret from the woman she loves. To tell Maura now, just as she is finding out about the cancer, would be too much to know that Jane is here to take her mother away. The brunette knows that it will most likely come back to bite her in the ass but it would be selfish and cruel to tell Maura now.

* * *

The next morning is when Constance fully awakens for the first time. The room was bustling for most of the morning with nurses doing their jobs. As they finally wrap up with their duties they slowly filter out of the hospital room, leaving the three women in an eerie silence.

"When were you going to tell me?" Maura finally speaks up from her usual spot in the chair next to the bed. Constance glances to Jane who is standing by the window behind Maura. Shaking her head and pointing to her self the brunette mouths that she wasn't the one who told. Maura turns and glances to Jane before looking back to the older woman lying in the bed, "Why are you looking to her? I was the one who asked you the question."

"Maura, at first I didn't want to tell you. As the time went on I thought that maybe I should but by then, I was too afraid to. It would seem to final and I was scared to see the pain it would cause you." Constance breaks the eye contact she has with her daughter to look at Jane behind her. "When I talked to Jane, she told me I should tell you."

Eyes bulging out Jane releases a huge breath and braces for the blonde's fury. As if on cue Maura spins around on and the brunette can see the anger bubbling forth. "I KNEW IT! YOU LIED TO ME!"

Not knowing what to say, Jane balks with her mouth hanging open and head pulling back as if she could melt into the wall. "Maura Dear, calm down. Jane was just doing her job." Constance says not knowing that Jane has yet to tell Maura why she is here. And it's in the moment that Jane wants to melt into the wall, what she actually wants to do is vanish into thin air. The thought is comforting that she could at any moment but knows it wouldn't be fair to anyone if she did.

"Job?" Maura asks with extreme disdain. "She is your job? And you didn't think it would be wrong not to tell me this?"

"Maur…I didn't know at first what was happening. When I did we both agreed to not tell you." She says it not wanting to throw Constance under the bus.

"That's not true. I made her promise me she wouldn't say anything she was keeping her promise." Constance chimes in and Jane fears it may hinder getting back into Maura's good graces.

"So, you just lied to me…again?" Maura growls out. "Wait…how…what do you mean her job mother?" She says as she spins around and advances on her mother. Speaking a bit softer to the injured woman. "What do you know about Jane's job?"

Looking to the brunette she silently asks Jane if it is okay to say, Jane gives Constance a quick nod to assure her that it's okay. "She told me everything Maura. I know she is your imaginary friend."

Looking skeptical the blonde briefly looks at Jane before she turns back to her mother. "And you just believed her?" Constance laughs and Jane chuckles both remembering that conversation. "Not at first, with the explanation and the vanishing before my eyes I had to believe." Constance gives Jane a sly smile.

"That doesn't explain my question, what is Jane's job? Why is she with you and why is it a secret?" Maura asks a little frantically. Both women sober at the question. Again, Jane nods her head to answer Constance's look. Knowing that isn't her place to tell Maura but readying herself for the fall out Jane steps closer to the woman lying in the bed.

"Maura, it really isn't easy to tell you this…but awhile ago I found out that my cancer had returned and at an accelerated rate." Constance watches as her daughter begins to tear up. "And my nights have been hard for me, at first I didn't know why but recently that changed. I felt comforted, I felt like maybe things were getting better. Then, one night I took a turn for the worse and Jane found me. She got me to the hospital and took care of me." Both the Isles women take a moment to look to the brunette and she in turns gives a sad smile to the elder Isles.

"Jane?" Constance reaches out for the brunette's hand. "Do you want me to tell her?" Jane considers this for a moment, it would be so easy for her to say yes, but she knows she must be the one to tell Maura. As tears flow freely Jane shakes her head in the negative.

"Maur, remember that promise you made to me that morning I came back to you…in the kitchen at the summer house?" Jane desperately asks, "You promised me you would remember, do you?"

"Yes." Maura worriedly answers. " I remember what you said."

"My job…I'm here…the reason why I am here…" Jane tries and fails to make a complete sentence. Stopping to take a much-needed breath, Jane wipes her tears away knowing that she has to be strong. "The reason I have come back…the reason I am here is to take your mother to the afterlife…I'm here for her."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. Let me know what you think :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This update will be my last update until late next week. I have to get everything in order for my trip so don't think that I have given up here. I want to thank all who have recently followed/faved/reviewed. **

* * *

"What do you mean?" Maura asks a teary eyed Jane. "What does that mean?" She repeats the question, it is clear to the two other women in the room that the blonde is in shock.

"Maura Dear, it means that I am dying. Jane is here for me. Right now she is here to keep me company and watch out for me, but in the end she will be there to guide me to the afterlife."

"Nonononono." The no's come out in one long cry. "Momma, no!" This time the no comes out in a strangled screech as she collapses on the hospital bed.

Constance is momentarily stunned by her daughter's reaction. She knew this wasn't going to be easy but the pain is palpable and it makes the situation that much harder. Never in all of her daughter's existence has she called out for her mother in such a way. Never has she even heard Maura use the word momma. It is in this moment, Constance has her first breakdown since being diagnosed with cancer many years ago. She envelops her daughter in a tight embrace and cries.

To Jane, it is overly unbearable to watch. The only two people she cares for are crying for their inevitable fate, the inevitable loss, which she will be the cause of. It is a moment she knows that she should not invade in. Even if this occasion warranted for her to stay, the magnitude of the emotions between these two women would in itself force her to leave.

* * *

Jane makes it outside to a little garden area. Sitting down she takes in a shaky breath it's mere seconds before she herself breaks down and begins to cry. She doesn't know how long has passed before she is able to calm herself down. When she looks up she notices a dedication plate next to the bench. On it is a name of a person and the family who dedicated money for the tranquility garden. Giving a disgruntled noise, Jane rolls her eyes at the irony of her chaotic situation and sitting in this tranquility garden.

"Hey? Yous look like an angel sittin' out here." A man with a very thick Boston-Italian voice says as he sits down a little too closely for Jane's liking. "Yeah, will to my girlfriend upstairs I'm more like an angel of death." Jane says trying to clue in the man that she isn't interested neither in him nor in a conversation.

"Girlfriend like girrrrrrlfriend? Or like a buddy?" He asks as a wicked grin forms on his face. "My girlfriend." Jane says not knowing why she is even responding to the man's question.

Looking away from her he nods his head up and down before speaking again, "That's hot…the name's Giovanni." He finishes up by extending his hand. "Jane." She takes his hand and shakes it.

She looks over at him and asks, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing too important. My priest got ran ova'…but he's okay." He adds in the last part as he sees Jane eyebrows shoot up. "I don't really wanna go in, hospitals creep me out. I came by and that's when I ran into you. Thought you could use some company."

"I guess we are in the same boat, I hate hospitals too and I really don't want to go back in." Jane answers feeling bad for the guy and welcoming the much-needed distraction.

After a while of mindless chit chatting, Jane decides it's best to head back up to the hospital room. "Well, it was nice talking to you." Jane says honestly as she goes to stand.

Watching Jane walk away he stands up as well. He begins to shout out to a retreating Jane, "Yeah, you too Jane. Remember; get that malocchio necklace I told you about. It will help you with your problems." Making a horn symbol with his hand he mouths the word 'malocchio' once more as Jane turns back to him and smiles.

* * *

Stepping into the elevator Jane shakes her head while thinking about her encounter with Giovanni. It was a nice escape from the reality she was facing. As the doors slowly open she makes her way to Constance's room. When she gets there she readies herself before walking through.

"Jane! We just found out that I get to leave tomorrow isn't that lovely?" The older woman declares, looking extremely better than she did before. Smiling back at the older woman Jane answers, "That's great news Constance."

Looking over to Maura, the brunette's smile falls from her face when she sees the hateful glare from the other woman. "Why did you even come back? You should have just stayed gone." The blonde lashes out.

"Maur—" She begins but Maura cuts her off. "Don't call me that. In fact don't call me anything. I want your things out of my house and I don't want to hear from you again. You can go do your job elsewhere." She spits out giving no time for Jane to even respond. "I actually believed you were back for me. You made me a fool and you used me. You abused the trust I had in you. I _HATE _you." The blonde said putting forth as much venom as she could on the word.

"MAURA!" Constance yells out trying to stop her daughter.

"I don't want you here or at my mother's when I'm around. Do you hear me? I want nothing to do with you." The blonde storms past Jane knocking into her with her shoulder. "I want you gone by the time I come back." And with that she leaves the watery-eyed brunette standing in shock.

"Jane." Constance softly calls out. "Come here." And Jane does what the Constance has asked grabbing the older woman's hand. "It's going to be okay Jane. She is trying to blame someone and you're the easy target; she knows in the end, you won't leave her. I will though, that's why she can't be angry with me."

All Jane can do is nod her head as her tears fall. "It's not okay for her to act this way, but she's scared. Don't be mad at her, and don't give up. I'll get her to come to terms and everything will be okay." Constance pats Jane's hand with her other hand. "Until then you come stay with me. "

"I can't, she told me that when she goes to your house she doesn't want me there." Jane says drying her tears.

Constance squeezes the brunette's hand, "Then she can leave my house. I love you like my own Jane. You helped Maura when I wasn't there for her. You mean the world to me just like that thick headed woman who just stormed out of here." Constance jokes wanting to lighten the mood and it does just a little. "So go get your things and when I come home tomorrow we will have lunch together.

"Okay, thank you Constance." And Jane turns to leave.

As she walks out of the room she runs into the blonde walking back to her mother's hospital room. "Maura, I'm really sorry."

Trying to hide her tears Maura masks her emotions, "I am too…I'm sorry I ever gave you a second chance."

* * *

"You need to go apologize to her." Constance sluggishly says. "We both know that was uncalled for."

Maura who has been crying since she walked back into the room wipes her eyes before speaking, "I know…I was overly harsh to Jane. I don't think she will forgive me Mother."

Slowly scooting over Constance tries to hide the pain the move has caused her. Tapping the bed she silently asks her daughter to join her. And without hesitation Maura climbs into the bed. "Maura Dear, I know Jane will forgive you. You want to know why I think so?" Pausing she waits for the blonde to answer her, receiving a nod she continues. "Because she loves you like I loved you father. She would do anything for you Dear. She knows you were just grieving and that you said all that out of displaced anger."

"But what if she doesn't?" Maura asks, idly rubbing her thumb over her mother's hand. "What if I ruined everything?"

"I've talked to Jane and I know for a fact she will. Maura you have something special with her and it's unlike anything this world has known. You need to get rid of your pride and apologize. Love isn't a thing to mess around with. As we both know, life is too short and love is even shorter. It takes years to find that special someone. You were lucky you found Jane when you were little, even though she left you still got her back. Don't let her go, don't ever let her go."

"Mom, I can't do this without you, I need you! I just got Jane back and I need you to be here. Who am I going to talk about these kind of things with?" Maura cries into her mother's shoulder. "I love you momma."

"I know Maura but death is something we can't escape. I want to be there for you but Jane will be. You will talk with her, love her, and make a family with her. I love you my dear. Just remember that I will always be with you know matter what. What is it that you use to always say about love?" Constance pauses a moment to remember before stating, "Love means that we can never be apart. I will always be apart of you."

* * *

Making her way upstairs she began to search for the guest room. After finally locating it Jane plops herself fully dressed onto bed. Tired from the fight with Maura. Having to lug her bag to Constance's and then having to go talk to Sean about what she had finally decided on Jane was extremely tired. The day's exhaustion settling in Jane drifted off to sleep.

Within hours a sense of dread rouses her from sleep. Standing Jane tries to make it to the bathroom before she is hit from worry that is so intense she stops in her tracks. She knows that it's not from her fight with Maura and the anxieties that caused. It's a dizzying affliction that brings Jane to her knees.

She cries out the first name that comes to mind. "MAURA!" Making herself stand she braces herself on the bedroom dresser. Her nose begins to bleed as she begins to feel the pull. Letting it take over her she vanishes from the guestroom.

* * *

Maura is startled awake when she hears moaning and something bang to the ground. To her surprise she sees Jane standing near the sink pinching her nose. Standing up she goes to help the brunette.

"Sorry. I had a pull to come here and when I got here she was fine. I was going to get some napkins and leave." Jane says pointing to the napkin dispenser on the wall.

"Here let me help." The blonde reaches out and takes the napkins from Jane. "Lean your head back."

"Jane—"

"Maura—"

Both of the women speak in unison but neither gets another chance to speak when the machines go off and Constance body begins to seize. Seconds later nurses run in and begin to work on reviving the older woman. Shouting words that only Maura can decipher but Jane understands when she sees Constance beside her and with that they both fade away.

* * *

**I wanted to throw Giovanni in there to lighten the mood a bit, I hate unhappy chapters. Like I said above I will be posting next week and it should be the last chapter. Maybe two if it becomes to wordy. I might just make it two since I don't like uneven numbers and one more chapter would mean an uneven number. Or I could not be a weirdo and just end it in one. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay here we come to the end of the story. I may do an epilogue to wrap it up nicely but I'm still unsure if will. Thank you for all reviews/follows/favorites. You guys have really made my first story a blast to write. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"CODE BLUE!" Someone screams out over the sound of beeping machines. Maura doesn't bother to even look to see which nurse is the one who yelled. All she can do is look at her mother as she lays lifeless on the bed before her. When the doctor rushes in he wastes no time with taking Constance to a different room he begins to do all he can to save the woman. A few minutes pass and Maura knows there is nothing anyone can do to save her mother.

Breaking down she falls into the chair she was in only moments ago, moments when her mother was still alive. Looking around the room she realizes Jane is gone. Gone to take her mother away. It's then she realizes how alone she is in this world.

* * *

"Jane?" Constance calls out for the brunette. "Jane?" The second time is a little louder. She is in her hospital room watching the events unfold. She sees herself as the doctors and nurses run around to revive her, not knowing it is all in vain. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Maura sitting in the corner. Looking over to her daughter she notices her crying.

Jane comes up behind the woman and puts her hand on Constance's shoulder. "It's time Constance." Looking over her shoulder and back to her daughter she pauses before speaking. "I'm scared."

"I know, but it will be okay. You'll be okay." Jane says soothingly as she rubs the older woman's back. "Not about me, I'm scared for Maura. That she won't be the same. That she will shut down and will always be alone."

Coming around so she could look Constance in the eyes, "That will never happen. I will never leave her like that. I will always be there for her."

"Promise?" Constance asks with an unfaltering gaze. "Promise me, promise that you will love her and take care of her. Keep her safe from everything, including her own self?"

"I promise." The brunette answers back with the same stare.

"Will you tell her that I loved her more than anything, that she was all I wanted to live for?" Constance looks back over to her daughter and wants nothing more than to hug her once more. "Of course" Jane replies not sure she could get out much more before breaking down with tears.

"Well, let's not keep my daughter waiting." Constance declares as she straightens her shoulders and grabs for Jane's hand.

* * *

Jane wakes to the sound of an alarm. As she rises to start the day she looks around the room there are boxes everywhere and she thinks whoever lives here just moved in or are the one moving out. Wait. Memories of this apartment flood into her head and she realizes she is the one moving out.

She is startled when she notices someone walk past her door. Instinctively she reaches out for the gun on the bedside table. _Weird_ she thinks, _I don't own a gun so why was that my first impulse?_ Holding the gun out in front of her she carefully clears the hallway as she makes her way into the front room she lowers her weapon.

"I don't think that gun would do much harm to me but we can give it a try." A raspy voice says jokingly. "I don't think your neighbors nor your new employers would approve of gunshots being fired in your home."

"Sean! What are you doing here?" Jane starts but then looks confused as she continues. "In my apartment? I think…well I think it's mine. I have memories of being here but it's just bizarre because I know I've never been here."

"That's what I'm doing here." Sean says as he sits down on a plastic wrapped couch. "I wanted to be the one who debriefs you." Sean gives a weak smile. "We set you up with a real nice family Jane. It took a while to find but we were able to get you what you wanted."

"I know…it's just so weird. I can remember my old life of being a friend but I also have another life full of memories up there." Jane points to her head as she finishes speaking.

"What do you know?" Sean asks wanting to know if everything was remembered correctly. "About your family and job what is in your memory?"

"I was born and raised in Boston. I moved to New York when I was accepted to be a cadet in the academy here. My brother Frankie followed me a few years later. Just as I was becoming detective he was being placed as a full-fledged patrol officer. My other brother Tommy is a screw up, a loveable screw up. Oh…um…no…" Jane can't understand why this next statement upsets her so much. Being as she never met the person but she feels the love she had for him bubble forth. "My Father…My Pop he just passed away. Frankie and I put in for a transfer to BPD and are starting once we move back to Boston to help out Ma." Jane feels the tears fall from her eyes and she wipes them away.

Sean waits to give Jane a moment. "I am sorry for your loss Jane. I know you never met him but it doesn't make it easier. We set it up to make it as if you were actually born form them. In your mind you were raised by them, even if it wasn't real the love is."

"Thanks Sean."

"It seems as though every thing worked out with the implantation." Sean looks over to Jane, worry etched on his face and Jane knows something isn't right. "Jane, there is something I have to tell you. When Constance died we didn't have everything set up in time. So there was…some…time. In between, there was some time that we had you in limbo."

"What do you mean some time? SEAN! How much time?" She asks with such ferocity that Sean flinches and takes a moment to answer. "A little more than a month…closer to two."

"I'm sorry Jane." He expresses but Jane doesn't hear him over her panic. "Maura? What about Maura? She thinks I just left her. We had a disagreement and she is going to think I abandoned her again."

"That's why I wanted to come here, to tell you all this in person. Don't worry though; you will be back in Boston by tomorrow night. You and your brother are driving back. And the next day you are starting at the police department. Maura works there so it will be okay." Sean says with a smile. "I would wait and tell her in person. This is a lot to take in. Just settle down with your family and then go get Maura."

"I don't think I can wait that long." Jane says with such sorrow. "But it probably would be better to do this in person."

"I have to go Jane. This will be the last time we see each other." Sean says standing and walking over to where Jane stood. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you for all you have done for me Sean." Jane says as they both try to choke back their tears. "Maybe when it's my time you'll be the one who comes for me."

"I think I can make that happen." Sean says with a smile on his face. "You take care Jane." And with that Jane watches as he vanishes before her.

* * *

"Frankie!" Jane shouts as she fights him for the keys. "I know this isn't my car but if you dare get in the driver's seat I will tell everyone at the precinct that you wet yourself until you were eight."

Pulling back and eyeing his sister Frankie asks, "You wouldn't?" Without any hesitation Jane answers, "I would, and that won't sit well with you being new and all. What will everyone think of the new officer who is a piss pants?"

"Fine." Frankie concedes as he tosses his keys to his sister. "If I vomit from your awful driving I'm not cleaning it up."

"We are driving from New York to Boston we aren't driving to San Diego, calm down." Jane declares. " We have a U-Haul attached I cant speed…too much." She whispers the last part to herself.

* * *

Maura walks into her closet and for the first time in almost two months she picks out the best outfit she has. It is the best she has felt in seven weeks. Since her mother's passing and Jane leaving she hasn't cared about the way she looks. But today is different, and she can feel it.

* * *

"Bye Ma!" Jane screams as she walks out the door her brother's keys in hand. "Frankie if you're not out here in five seconds I will leave you here!"

Not a second goes by does a half dressed Frankie comes barreling out the front door banana and toast in hand. "Ma made breakfast and I was being nice to sit down for it."

"Well I want to get there early and meet all my co-workers."

Frankie rolls his eyes and speaks with a mouthful of toast, "Itfh cuth" he begins but stops when Jane gives him a disgusted look. Swallowing down his food he starts again, "It's cause you heard the Medical Examiner is hot and you want to see it for yourself."

"Don't speak like that about her." Jane growls. "She is a lady and should be respected."

Frankie makes a quizzical face as he mouths the words 'lady' and then begins to speak, "Someone must be nervous."

"Shut up or I will pound your face in." Jane mutters as she takes a sharp turn that makes her brother's head slam into the car window.

* * *

"This is Detective Frost and this is Detective Korsak. Guys this Detective Rizzoli. Her brother Officer Rizzoli is also starting today. I want you to show Detective Rizzoli around. If you see her brother welcome him to the Department." Lieutenant Grant introduces Jane to the two men before walking back to his office.

"Jane? Jane Rizzoli?" Detective Frost asks a shocked Jane. Thinking she has been recognized for her friendship with the detective spurts out, "Uh…uh Barry, the same Barry Frost from Maryland? Father was in the Navy?"

"I see I wasn't the only one who did some digging into who we would be working with." Giving Jane a smirk he adds in, "Come on Jane Rizzoli the youngest person at the NYPD to make Detective."

Realizing that she wasn't recognized by her once friend she follows him out of the office and onto the elevator.

* * *

"Well, that's most of the Department." Detective Frost informs Jane before looking a little queasy. "The morgue is in the basement, I'd take you down there but the M.E. has been in a mood for a few weeks. That and I still get sick when the smell of death enters my nose."

"Oh…that's okay. I might head down there and peek in through the window." Jane says as she tries to shake off the other detective.

"It's your own head…and nose." The younger detective states as he hits the up arrow for the elevator. "If I don't see you again I'll assume she murdered you and put you in the freezer."

"I wouldn't doubt it with what I've done to her." She mutters under her breath.

* * *

Maura sits in her office staring at the results of her latest autopsy. The only disturbance is a knock to her door as Senior Criminalist Susie Chang enters. "Dr. Isles?" she timidly asks. "The new Detective is here to introduce herself."

Taking a moment to think Maura nods her head, "Right, Detective Jane Rizzoli and her brother Officer Francesco Rizzoli start today." Thinking to herself, Maura takes a moment to answer leaving an uncertain Chang in the middle of her office.

"Dr. Isles? Should I send her in?" Susie hesitantly asks. Thinking that this is not the Jane she wants to see Maura gives a perturbed sigh before she answers. "Yes, you can send her in but in a few minutes can you say I have a meeting to ensure that she wont stay long?"

Knowing it is because Dr. Isles cannot lie herself Susie agrees to Maura's request before turning to go and get the detective.

* * *

Jane waits by the closed office door with a plaque that reads, "Dr. Maura Isles. Chief Medical Examiner of The Common Wealth of Massachusetts." She reads it over and over again trying to calm her nerves.

What seems like hours later, Susie Chang opens the door and says; "Dr. Isles can see you now."

Entering this pristine office Jane notices all the artifacts on the wall and it is exactly how she expected Maura's office to look. Walking closer to the Doctor's desk Jane watches as the blonde has yet to look up from the folder that is splayed open on her desk.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but this case is becoming such an ordeal." Maura speaks not making eye contact with the new detective. She knows she is being extremely impolite but she is in no mood to have idol chitchat.

It saddens Jane to see the blonde this cut off from the world around her and so she makes a silent vow to herself to never let Maura get this way again. She will love her and give her everything she wants in this world. Smiling at the thought of the life to come with Maura, Jane says, "Well, if you give me a minute of your time I assure you it will be worth the trouble."

Maura's head whips up with such urgency that it would be comical in any other situation. "JANE!" Maura screams as she stands and makes her way over to the brunette.

* * *

**Well there it is. I wasn't going to write an epilogue but if I get enough asks I'll make a nice happy Rizzoli and Isles family wrap up. If not then this is my last chapter and so I would like to say it has been such a great pleasure to write this and receive such nice reviews from you all. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, so I got a lot of asks to do an epilogue and so here we go again.**

* * *

_"JANE!" Maura screams and Jane isn't surprised to see the look of shock on Maura's face. As the blonde rounds the corner of the desk, Jane's nerves fade away and the usually grin appears on her face._

_"What are you doing here?" The blonde looks more angry than happy to see the tall lanky woman before her. "I thought you were gone…for good? Why did you come back?"_

_The grin Jane had quickly falls from her face. "I had to leave Maur, then things got messed up and I woke up to my new life only a couple of days ago. I came back to Boston yesterday. I wanted to surprise you." _

_"And you thought that showing up in my place of business was the best way to approach this?" Maura asks trying to keep her anger at bay._

_"I work here too now." Jane weakly replies as she lowers her head knowing she isn't in the blonde's good graces._

_Maura huffs, "You can't just waltz into my office and expect things to be normal. You were gone and I thought you chose to be. I thought that you were mad about our fight. I felt guilty. I felt guilty when I was alone burying my mother. The same mother you took from me."_

_Anger joins the sadness that Jane feels. "I was doing my job Maura! The same job I quit for you."_

_And before either has any chance to speak anymore there is a knock on the door and Susie Chang enters. "Dr. Isles? You have that meeting you need to get to."_

_"Thanks Susie." Maura takes the out and eyes the brunette, forcing the conversation to be over with the glare in her eyes._

_"I am sorry Maura." Jane says with her back to the doctor as she comes to a stop at the door. "I never had a say in the way my job was done. I just followed orders. I know I could have handled them better, but I didn't want you to hate me. I should have just been honest and I am sorry for every time I hurt you."_

* * *

Maura slows her jogging down and comes to a stop and stretches her muscles. It's an extremely cold morning and she worries that if she stays here for too long her jog back home will be in pain. Sitting in the park bench she takes in the serenity of the peaking hues of the rising sun.

It is a few days before Christmas as she watches people bundled up heading out of their decorated houses ready to start their day. Maura sits alone on the park bench as she realizes how alone she is. She thinks that she should be used to this by now but it never gets easier.

Months have passed since that day Jane walked into her office and back into her life. The first weeks she thought were the hardest. Those weeks were filled with anger and resentment. As those weeks passed so did the anger. Then came the weeks of awkwardness. Which lead to the copious amount of uncomfortable crime scenes and morgue visits with Jane. The painfully alone days of Maura's childhood entered the blonde's mind; as she scrambled to just get through each day, as she buried herself in work to forget the loneliness and regret of the words she said or didn't say to Jane.

In actuality the hardest days were when the anger left and the love resurfaced. It was when the teasing and the playful banter began. The lingering looks, the longing in Jane's eyes as they made contact. She thought she was over the brunette. Thought her anger at Jane for leaving her once more was enough to move on. Enough to forget and maybe one day be friends, but she knew that Jane would always have her heart. She loved her for so long and she knew she would love her until the day she died.

* * *

Walking down to the morgue Jane's nerves were going berserk. She would rather tackle a cracked out perp than to ask Maura her question. Acting on pure adrenaline she pushes open the morgue doors and comes to a stop next to the body laying on the doctor's table.

Not looking up to confirm her suspicions of whom the footsteps belong to, Maura speaks as she continues her autopsy. "I am almost finished. I should have the results to you as soon as I can Jane."

Hesitating for a moment the detective answers, "Thanks, but that wasn't the reason I came down here."

This response grabs the blonde's attention, looking up she gives Jane a perplexed look. "What is the reason you did come down here?"

"Um…Christmas is coming up." She starts but stops when she doesn't know how to proceed.

"Yes, Seeing that it is the 23rd of December, I do realize that Christmas is in 2 days." Maura states and continues when she sees that the brunette is loss for words. "Did you know in Scandinavia, the Norse celebrated Yule from December 21st, the winter solstice, through January? In recognition of the return of the sun, fathers and sons would bring home large logs, which they would set on fire. The people would feast until the log burned out, which could take as many as 12 days. The Norse believed that each spark from the fire represented a new pig or calf that would be born during the coming year. Fascinating right?" Maura finishes with a bright smile.

It's the smile Jane loves; the smile in which she sees the confidence behind it and knows that Maura's fun facts are one of the many things she loves about the blonde.

"That is pretty interesting Maur, but the reason I came down here was to ask you…if you don't have…to ask you if you would like to come over to my Ma's for Christmas Eve? She's having a few neighbors over and my aunt is coming to town." She fumbles a little but it comes out sounding sincere.

"I have to work late tomorrow night—" and before she has a chance to finish a wounded the brunette pipes in, "That's okay if you can't." Jane backs up and makes to leave.

Before the detective makes it to the door Maura yells out "No!" and Jane whips around looking to the doctor. Pulling off her gloves and throwing them away the blonde comes to a stop in front of Jane. "I didn't finish what I was going say. I was going to ask what time it started because my shift ends at eight?"

"Oh…OH!" Jane says as the realization that she wasn't being blown off sets in. "It starts at seven but it usually goes late into the night. You have time to go home and shower if you want."

"Okay, I'll be there."

* * *

After changing her outfit six times, mapquesting the directions twice, and sitting idly in her driveway, Maura finally parks on the Rizzoli's street and steps out of her car. The blonde had left work thirty minutes early and she is still close to two hours late. Fearing that she has showed up too late, Maura turns to head back to her car.

"MAURA!" She can hear the raspy voice call out. So yet again she turns to head in the direction of the house.

"Maur." She hears her name again as Jane jogs up to her. "I thought you were going to do a no show. I have been looking out the window all night. Ma was getting mad that I was ignoring everyone. I skipped eating but there's a ton of food if you're hungry." Jane informs the blonde as she holds out her hand to help the other woman onto the snowy sidewalk.

"To be honest I thought about it." The blonde gives a shrug of her shoulders as she continues to hold the other woman's hand.

"Well, don't worry Maur, the family will love you. Actually, I think they already do love you." Smiling at the blonde, Jane opens the front door and ushers Maura through.

Not a moment goes by does the blonde hear a screech before she is enveloped into a hug. "Oh Maura! I've heard so much about you sweetie. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura extracts herself from the older woman. "I've heard about you as well." Maura glances at Jane with a smirk.

"So you were listening to me?" Jane teases the blonde.

"Yes. I always listen. I just try not to act interested or else you would never leave my morgue." Maura jokes back.

"Well, Jane refused to eat until you got here, so let me heat up some food and the both of you can eat together." Mrs. Rizzoli tells Maura. "Jane? Show Maura around, introduce her to everyone."

"Sure Ma." The brunette waves her mother off. Taking the blonde's coat Jane whispers in her ear, "They really are nice people Maur, don't be nervous…Okay?"

Chills run through the blonde as Jane's words ghost past her ear. The only response she can give the other woman is a quick nod as she hides the goose bumps that have formed on her arms.

After hanging up Maura's coat the two women make their way into the bustling living room.

"Frankie! Tommy!" Jane yells as she eyes her brothers in the corner talking. "Hey guys Maura's here."

"Hi" They both say in unison.

"Maura you know Frankie from work and this is my other crappy brother Tommy."

"Pleasure to meet you Tommy. Nice to see you outside of work Frankie." Maura says as she let's go of Tommy's hand.

Smiling at Maura, Frankie genuinely replies, "I know we will be seeing more of you around here Maura." And the blonde whole-heartedly smiles back.

* * *

Sitting down at the table both the woman are side by side. Both intentionally sit with their shoulders touching; wanting to be close but acting if it is on accident.

"I'm really glad you came tonight." Jane says as she turns her head to look at Maura.

"Me too."

Giving the blonde a smile before focusing on her plate Jane shyly speaks, "When you said you'd come yesterday, I told my Ma, and she went right out and bought you a stocking to hang with mine and my brother's. I hope you don't mind?"

"I didn't bring anything." Maura looks as if she is going to cry.

"Hey, Hey it's okay. They all bought you a small gift to put in there. I'm sorry to say, I've seen what my family has bought you and it ain't so great." The brunette tries to calm the other woman down.

"Okay. But the next time I come over I'm bringing everyone something in return." Maura states as she watches Jane's face light up. "So, you wanna come back?"

Staring into each other's eyes Maura simply answers, "I do."

* * *

As the night starts coming to a close the guest began to leave. Seeing that this was her cue to leave Maura reluctantly stands from her spot on the couch next to Jane.

"I guess I should be heading home." The blonde sadly says.

Standing as well Jane smirks before responding, "It must be a Christmas miracle! The great Dr. Isles has made an uninformed guess."

"Jane." The blonde grins back. Picking up her Operation keychain from Tommy, engraved pen from Frankie, and the scarf Angela bought her, she slowly heads to the front door.

Reaching out Jane rests her hand on Maura's forearm. "If you want to…only if you feel comfortable. You can spend the night and wake up and have Christmas morning with us." Wanting the blonde to stay Jane adds in, "I still have to give you my present that I bought you."

Seeing the desperation in Jane's eyes and knowing that even if it weren't for those eyes her answer would still be yes.

"Okay."

* * *

After cleaning up the house and getting ready to settle into bed Jane shows Maura to what was her childhood bedroom.

"It's weird. I have so many memories in this room but just a few days ago was the first time I entered this room." Jane says more to keep the awkward silence at bay. She watches the blonde sit on the edge of the small bed.

Nodding Maura replies, "I could imagine that being a very strange feeling."

"Yeah," The brunette opens a drawer and pulls out a small neatly wrapped box. "Here." She hands the box over to the other woman.

Raising her eyebrow she glances at Jane before ripping the wrapping paper. Opening the box she pulls out a white gold charm bracelet with charms on it. "I bought you that with my first paycheck from the BPD."

"Oh Jane, you shouldn't have." Maura says, as she looks closer at the charms. Tears streaming out of her eyes when she notices what the charms are. "The diamond encrusted skull cuz you're the 'Doctor of Death'. The dog is to represent Jo Friday AND to match mine." Jane smiles as she points at her own bracelet. "But the heart, the heart is to represent my love. The love I gave to you almost 22 years ago. I love you Maura and even if you never forgive me I will continue to love you until the day I die."

Reaching out Maura cups the brunette's cheek. "Jane, I've forgiven you along time ago. I just couldn't forgive myself." Scooting closer she leans and kisses Jane. It's a brief kiss and when she pulls back she continues. "I will never not love you. My heart beats just for you."

With that Maura pushes forth and kisses the brunette with such intensity that both women fall back onto the bed. Wasting no time they both pull off each other's clothes and find themselves with their naked bodies pressed upon each other. Whispering words of love, Maura relishes this moment as she slides her hands down the length of Jane's body.

* * *

Waking up Jane grins as she realizes that she is still holding the other woman. Taking in a refreshing breath, she looks out the window and watches the sun rise. Noticing the blonde is beginning to stir Jane starts to retract her arms from the other woman.

"No." Maura tugs on the brunette's arms for her to place them back around her. "Mmmmm. I could do this every morning for the rest of my life." The blonde jokes.

Bringing her head to rest on the blonde's Jane whispers into Maura's ear. "Then marry me."

Suddenly the blonde's eyes pop open as she hears the other woman's words. "Jane. That's not a funny joke."

"I'm not joking Maura. Marry me." She says with such conviction. "I know I should be doing a grandiose gesture but I don't want to waste anymore time. I want you to be my wife."

Tears spring forth from the blonde's eyes, "I couldn't think of a better proposal, this right here is the real us. I love you Jane…YES. Yes, I will marry you." Maura says as she kisses Jane.

It's then they hear a loud banging on the door. "You girls better not be doing any funny business in there! Breakfast is ready! Get your clothes on and get downstairs." Angela calls from the other side of the door.

"MA!" Jane blushes as her mother's words. "GEEZ! Give us a minute!"

Rolling over she whispers into Maura's ear. "I think you should be the one who tells ma."

With her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline Maura responds, "WHY ME?"

"Because I can already tell that she loves you more than me." Jane jokes as she nudges the blonde in the ribs. "Come on _our_ family awaits." And Maura smiles brightly as she hears the way Jane says 'our family'. She is overwhelmed with joy as she realizes that she will never feel alone again. She will always be loved, loved by the most amazing woman in the world.

* * *

**And there you have it! Again thank you all for all the amazing support! XOXO**


End file.
